The locked Dragon
by Alliesa-senpai
Summary: The young Dragonborn is still inexperienced, but very stubborn. She is open to the new adventures and has many dreams to fulfill. Although her excitement is sometimes too dangerous for her and leads into troubles too often. One day the cheerful woman decided to enter Solstheim, but she little knew that the deal with Mora and meeting with Miraak was a very bad idea.
1. First Step on Apocrypha

_Well hello there folks!_

 _This is my first fanfiction and I'd love to try something new. I am an artist, who usually draws but lately I had an artblock so I decided to try something new: literature._

 _~For starters around 1.5k words for one chapter~ Updating every weekend_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _This story contains a little SM romance, but I stick more with silly humor. The romance however starts at least after 10th chapter, so you'll have to be patient a bit c; For now I will describe the main characters so we would learn more about them. I will put them in a various situations. Some are gonna be cute, some in actions- don't worry they won't be boring :'D Romance will be there, I can promise you that! It gets better from the chapter 3! ;w;  
_

 _Well I am doing this for fun, for myself actually, but if there are any wishes, criticizes, tips on what can I do better, please share it with me! English is my third language so I am sorry for any mistakes. But if you enjoy correcting stories and spotting its mistakes, I'd be glad to receive a PM from you!_

 _Thank you so much for reading and, Enjoy! :3_

 _~Alliesa_

 _Update: 29.05.16_

 _OH MY GAAWD! THE AMAZING COVER WAS MADE BY MY LOVELY BRO:_ ** _unsangdisgrace . deviantart . com_**

 _Thank you so much, dear! *:.｡.o_ ( ; ∀ ; ) _o.｡.:* He looks perfect! I love his glowing eyes and dark mask and... aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh I am melting!_

 _Thank you ;w; I crai so much *cries*_ (/▽＼*)

 _~Alliesa_

 _Update: 16.06.16_

 _We just reached the 10th Chapter! I promised some romance, so it will be shortly after it ;v; please be patient~_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter One: First step on Apocrypha**

* * *

"My Thane! Are you sure this is a good idea? I think we should return with it after all and bring-", the black haired woman cried. She was serving the mighty Dragonborn, which was an honorable task given by the jarl of Whiterun himself. Her name was Lydia and since the arrival of the female, also black haired, Dragonborn Lydia swore to protect her.

At that time the newcomer was confused and could barely find her own place, a place she could call 'home'. Add to that her appearance looked very young because of Dragonborn's smooth white skin, which betrayed her nordic origin, god she never asked for her Thane's age. All that put together the older woman felt, she was responsible for her Thane and warned carefully her just to be interrupted.

"Naaah", the Dragonborn waved her arm to shut Lydia, as if Lydia, as always, was over thinking,

"I mean, what could be worse than being engaged by a thousand archmages at once? Haha!"

The reckless young woman hated the mages the most. For her dual sword fighting skills it was a pain in the ass and the slowest fight ever. She had to run forward then to dodge the shooting fireballs, lightingballs.. waterballs whatever they were throwing at her, then to dodge to the left, forward, to the right, forward, to the left, forward, to the right- and then finally aimed at them to do the actual swing- they escaped and it started from the beginning... left; forward; right; forward; left- SHE HATED THEM.

But! It was all right.

Because Lydia was there to protect her with the shield, Lydia was welding and made sure the Thane would get her swing. The teamwork was perfect for them:

Lydia was very strong and protective, like an earthmetal rock and the Dragonborn used her speed techniques, where she dealt much and faster damage to their opponents. It was Lydia's tactic idea by the way. Her Thane was more... reckless, yes, reckless: She acted first then thought later not even regretting her ideas. All concluded with that; she would never come up on that brilliant tactic. Oh god knows how much troubles did Lydia go through.

"But my Thane", Lydia still tried to make the Dragonborn rethink of her actions, "we know it is the black book we were looking for and...or is it?" Her last word led to their unsure thoughts. Maybe Lydia was right after all? How did they know if it indeed was the book they were looking for? True that was indeed the cave they meant to find the book but who knows if it was not a trap. The Dragonborn sighed with a slight disappointed face. Her excitement went literally to zero, like a child whom was taken a candy from right in front of their eyes. The silence lasted not too long until Lydia continued:

"So how can we make sure that it is-"

"WELL THERE IS ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!"

And she did it. She just opened the book smiling as if it was nothing and Lydia's mouth literally went open while flailing and stuttering:

"M-My Thane!"

Out of the book as expected something weird jumped out and grabbed the Dragonborn, trying to strangle her. It was a green.. Script? No, rather the letters were binding her neck and body as if the book tried to literally pull her to itself. Well that was nothing she expected to happen so she would scream right? Nope. Due to her amazingness and admiration of the book, she just couldn't stop sparkle. Her light charming blue eyes grew bigger. She loved challenges and adventures, oh boy oh boy! What kind of next adventure awaited her! What secrets and mysteries on the other side were hiding there!

But she didn't know that all that happened wasn't real- or at least visible to the outsiders. With an instinct, Lydia covered her eyes for a brief moment although that wasn't a very wise thing to do. What if she got attacked! Oh what am I doing! Lydia heard a loud thud in front of her and quickly checked the sound. It was her Thane falling on the ground. Was she unconscious! What happened!?

"My Thane! My Thane! Please wake up my Thane!"

The black haired woman who had sparkles in her eyes stood quietly as the world had moved. She was in a cave just right now.. And now she saw greenish sky...with black...tentacles as...the ocean with flying books...as birds- what?

Her mind couldn't progress what just happened and she stood confused with no reactions at all. She herself didn't know how to react!- wait these tentacles.. were reminding her of somethin- Whoa?!

Out of sudden she felt a heavy gravitation, as if the Earth was pulling just that one spot she was standing on. Unlucky? Without the control of her body she dropped with her knees on the ground. Luckily she managed to prop on her palms but it hurt like hell. Like a child falling of a tree on a road with very little yet visible stones. That hurt.

She groaned with anger and pain and clenched both her eyes and teeth. That was why she hated mages! Dirty cheating mages-

"What? Who are you to dare set foot here?"

The young Dragonborn heard a deep manly voice raging in front of her. She would take a look at the approaching person but her head was way too dizzy to even think about moving. She never felt so dizzy before, even after 20 bottles of drinks. But it wasn't a hangover pain, she had no problem with understanding the man. The gravitation pull however made her not only unable to move but to see blurry and to breath with difficulties, like actually trying to breath under the water.

When she finally got a grip of herself she managed to breath calmly and to raise her head just a little to see his legs. She noted that he wore golden-greenish robe and some heavy armored boots.

"Ahh... You are Dragonborn.", the man smirked in his voice, she just knew he smirked and it made her feel even more irritated, not to mention that headache, "I can feel it. And yet you have done little beyond killing a few dragons."

What? How did he know that? Just who was he? And that place was very... Busy? The young Dragonborn scanned the place she felt into. Just a little move to the right- ah quick put more strength to the right hand! She almost slid and fell on her chest. That would be very bad, even worse than this position to fight back. Her stubbornness would never give up without a fight after all! When she got her muscle tighten she glanced to the right. Busy? No that was not the right word, it just smelled with...knowledge. There were a lot of books, way too many she couldn't even think of counting them, flying as if they were a living thing and further, beyond them she couldn't see the end of the library.

"You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!"

Finally she decided to say back to this cheating rude man-

...

As soon as she tried to make a sound, to make her throat say something, she felt pain in her mouth and throat. As if she was forbidden to speak and that was her punishment for talking to much. She stared at the ground to overcome her pain. Again, one more time..

just one..goddamn..sound..

"Mul, Qah Diiv!"

There it was-

Wait that wasn't her shouting that was.. This man? But he hadn't stop there, he just continued ignoring all her pain and struggle:

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here and it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine." His eyes showed his arrogance and no mercy attitude.

The young Dragonborn started to get used to this pull and finally rose her head to see the mysterious man's hidden face-! nope he wore a mask.. alright.. awesome. But the man was surrounded by the beautiful colors of lights. From red to yellow to blue. It looked like an armor, an unbreakable and invincible armor. So that was a shout? She totally wanted to learn it. She was a quick learner, like the greybeards praised, her excitement grew quick and she forced a smile while thinking how badly she wanted to learn that. But wait that meant that man.. was a Dragonborn too? Could it be she found a new teacher she could learn from? There were so many things to ask him, so many questions about the past, where did all the Dragonborns go? How did he survive it? How did he make that armor shout?

"Ah, I want that.", to her surprise her throat listened to her and squeezed out a sound, "Ah-

...

Y- Yeah! You bastard! Undo this spell right now!"


	2. The Struggle

_Thank you so much for continuing my story! ;-; I am so happy~ ;A; /crais_

 _Anyway you might noticed that I didn't use much Dragon languages except for the shouts. It's because I don't know them, when I read other stories I don't even know what is he speaking so we might pretend he uses some dragon language's words :D_

 _Looking forward for the next one xd Feedback always welcome!_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Struggle**

* * *

The proudly standing man was glaring at the kneeling down woman through his golden big mask. To his surprise he did not expect that a mere mortal would be able to resist this spell. He spoke from above with a confident voice, to show her the difference of their strength:

"And what makes you think, this would actually convince me to do as you said..? ...foolish little child."

His tone was amazing, amazingly arrogant. She flinched, her eyes went big from the shock and her mouth twitched a couple of times, as if he hit her weak point. Who the hell he thought he was! A child?! She was not a child! ... Maybe if someone stole her sword or a drink, but she had plenty of mature sides!

"I am not a child!", she whined, which just made him confirm what he thought of her. But from the unstable position her hands gave up and she fell even lower, on her elbows. It was better than before but it still hurt. Her face faced the ground shortly and in a second she rose her head to glare back at the standing Dragonborn.

The man tilted his head slightly not to show his curiosity but enough for her to notice his domination over her, he held. He was just standing proudly, not even flinching and she had to struggle with the gravity nightmare the whole time?! Well now this was so unfair! She wanted to shout and scream, but couldn't because of lack of her strength. Her breathing went back to unstable, having the difficulty to gasp for air and add to that her ears were ringing so hard, that she was not aware of her surroundings. But even without her words he knew exactly what she tried to squeeze out of her poorly little lungs. He was enjoying that way too much. While watching at her trying to get some air with heavy breaths and moans of pain, he chuckled thinking, that she was not a threat after all. He finally broke the silence:

"Send her back where she came from. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel.", and instructed his servants with his hand gesture. Since he was very busy and had no time to deal with a piece of... cockroach. He turned around and walked toward his dragon, who was waiting for his master in the background. The young Dragonborn felt the first wave of air-punch. What in the world was that! Who was so rude to beat her in such state?!

She glanced who was standing above her punching...air at her! Her glance turned into a confused and creeped out face. What in the world was that! A giant furred troll with large hands! No wait, they...they were holding a book, no, that was not the point!

"Ouch!"

Another wave of punching and beating the crap of her. Another after another one. She had no time even to think or progress. She felt she was dying! What did that man say? To kill her?! No! She is not going to die here, not like that!

"Hngnh!", and bit her lips to not show her pain. Her groan was louder that time and she started to sweat like crazy. Her head was boiling, not allowing her to think, but she knew exactly what she had to do; to engage after the next wave. She didn't want to die like that, she still had two adopted children waiting, she didn't fulfill her lifetime dream yet, she didn't find the secret of that realm too! There was still so much to do, to fulfill, to find.. Not now, not like this!

The thoughts of her adopted children and the protective Lydia gave her the strength to withstand the pain. She finally felt the next wave incoming. With her last breath she managed to murmur the first shout under her nose:

"Wuld..."

The man stopped. Not even turning around nor looking at her, he turned his head slightly to the right to listen to her mumblings. What was she going to do now, he thought.

That was it, her tactic was brilliant that time. Lydia should be really proud of that one; dragon shout for sprint and stab that bastard! Luckily the young woman had a hidden dagger in her shoe. She was going to show him she wouldn't give up without fight, nor she would die. Her confidence restrained the next pain of the punch wave and shouted with all her might at once:

"NAH KEST!"

She lept passing the two large kind of troll servants and with her left hand she quickly grabbed the hidden dagger from her shoe. It was difficult to take it out while in the sprint shout, but with her proper position it was doable. She was literally flying in the air, although it was only around a dozen cm from the ground, she felt it could work! Just a twirl and off with his head-!

But the man knew that shout very well and suspected she might use it to sprint toward him. He had to admit it was not a bad idea, but either it was brave or foolish for her to engage him. He took a step to the opposite of her and turned face to face to her. Unlucky for him he was lost with his thoughts too long and lost the amount of time. Noticing that too late, she managed to actually touch his cheek with the end of her blade. It caused a loud clang sound between the dagger and the mask, and made the mask rip from his face. He faced forward along with his mask, placing his foot in front of him to not lose his balance. But the ripped-of-his-face mask on the other side landed further and hit the ground. The woman also landed but harshly in front of him on the ground with a growl of pain. She clenched her eyes to avoid any damage around there. Although her head couldn't be protected, it let a small wound on her right forehead, but she didn't mind it. It was a minor scratch from what would await her next after all.

When everything calmed down the man stood straightly judging of the current situation. He first took his hand and touched gently his cheek. He smelled and felt his own blood pumping in his head. It wasn't sure for himself if it was out of his anger, shock or fear-? Who was he kidding, fear? He rather felt amused but also slightly annoyed by the fact the cockroach managed to hurt him. Not a threat? No, she wasn't a threat. A true Dragonborn can do more with their powers, much more than.. that.

With her side-lying on the ground she managed to glance over her shoulder at the behind-her-standing proud Dragonborn. His hair was black and short to her surprise. She imagined him looking like an Orc or an Elf, arrogant yet proud- but he was a Nord.

His skin was also looking young but definitely older than hers and his eyes were orange- no, more yellow? From the position she was, she only could waited for him to get his eyes up at her. Once the Dragonborn of that realm saw the blood dripping from his finger he without even moving his head turned his eyes right at her, piercing at the lying Dragonborn. Yes, it was definitely orange-yellow.

"Ha.. ha.h.",

the woman showed her teeth while putting her mouth into a smile and forced herself to whisper out the following words, where he squinted his eyes:

"..Gotcha"

That was it. He snapped.

The tall man stepped forward while considering whether to actual kill her or not. No, he already made his choice. His eyes turned to dark glowing orange once his face got into the shadows. His murderous aura was unstoppable he just needed to kill someone.. strangle someone, just end someone's life right now. Oh that wouldn't end well for her, she thought.


	3. The Breakdown

_Oh boi oh boi xD_

 _I hope you don't mind hearing their thoughts in my narrations. I do that quite a lot ;v; It's just.. too much fun xD And you might noticed it before but, the Dragonborn is such a masochist xD No no, she is not aware of it.. I ... think .-. uh_

 _Miraak is just a sadist ""._. (...)_ _Anyway: Enjoy! ;u; more SM stuffs incoming! )o)w)o)_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Breakdown**

* * *

The man growled with anger quietly in his mind, assuring that nobody would notice it and sighed out:

"This little-"

His servants though passed the man and got ready to finish their job, what the man told them to do. Ignoring him and walking straight at her made him feel even more furious. His blood boiled in his head and his eye couldn't stop from twitching but he somehow managed to calm down himself. She on the other side gasped and turned quickly on her stomach to crawl out of there. They were the last things she wanted to see and she still had the dagger- ...

It was gone.

She panicked. Scanning the whole ground surrounding her, she, ignoring all her pain tried her best to find the missing tool. Where the hell was that damn dagger?! She had it right in her hand, but it was gone.

 _Why now, why at such time- there!_

It was right in front of her!

Her right hand hurt a bit to stand on it so she quickly switched to her left hand. She propped on it, then straighten the right hand to reach the dagger. Trying the most of it her arm straighten as much as possible. That was only her last chance. In a moment they would finish her off but she didn't give up so easily. She almost got it. She felt the touch of the dagger with her fingertips.

 _Just a little bit!_

But she felt a light breeze behind her and quickly glanced if his servant already reached her. But it was too late.

They reached her.

She moved with her last strength of her fingertips to catch the dagger.

It slipped into the pool of tentacles.

That was it. Her face looked hopelessly and her mouth couldn't get closed. She always wondered how she would die but that was the last thing she could think of. With a slight fear she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly.

...

Nothing happened to her, but she heard something slashed against something, as if the monster got slain. Was that possible? Could that be Lydia finally entered that realm and saved her from that disaster? How cheerfully she gasped and in a split of second she opened her tightly closed eyes.

On the ground she noticed some books covered in a big pile of ash. That must have been the servant she was avoiding. But what more surprised her was that it was the man, who slain the servant. Where was Lydia? Why did he do that? Did he just saved her from his own servant? Her face just showed her confusedness and the man could read it as an open book. To avoid any misunderstandings he claimed with no further delay:

"I did not save you, woman.", he waved his sword once to get rid of the ashes and put it back in his sword sheath and continued, "That piece of bug went in my way so I merely cleaned off my way. Now coming back to you.."

"My name is not woman! It's Amara! You bastard!"

"...It is that, what you're so much bothered about right now?"

Amara send an angry glare at the man for being not only rude, but showing his arrogance all the time. He was way too confident and she really hated that, but somehow it screamed for the respect to that Dragonborn.

"And you should consider to restrain from calling me that.", as he spoke while raising his eyebrow, Amara questioned herself then who he was. It was quite a mystery for her and all the previous questions returned to her head at once. Then who was he, why when she was running for her life he saved her? How long did he live here? What was his name?

"What is your name.. then.."

The man just smirked, like a devil who found his delicious toy. For years he was alone in this realm, letting himself entertain only with the books and toying with his servants. And this just looks way too amusing... way too delicious.

"You still are not aware of your current position, woman", and out of sudden Amara's eyes followed his foot getting on her chest. Instinctively she grabbed his shoe to lower her pain but the pressure was too much to handle it. She tighten all her muscles, even her teeth seemed almost to break. Digging her nails onto the shoe didn't bother him at all. All that was for nothing, she moaned in pain when the placed foot crushed her. He also made his stance near her neck on purpose so she wouldn't get any air. That previous gravity pull game was still affecting her after all. _That sadist, piece of-!_

"Hiyah!"

At that cry the man actually got his foot off from her and circled very slowly around her. She inhaled for the air way too fast and coughed. Oh god, her headache was coming back, but at least she could calm down herself. Even for a bit.

"The only thing you must know is that being in this realm is far beyond your little strength. While you're here, you're helpless and you're in my power. More than you imagine."

Amara tried to shake her head off but it would make her feel worse. She instead blinked a couple of times to get the clear picture of the man who was literally standing above her.

"Do you think making the deal with Hermaeus Mora will be an use to him? You serving him? You are making me laugh, foolish little woman."

All of a sudden the young Dragonborn felt a heavy thud on her tights and let out a groan. What in the world was he doing!

Her question was answered in a second once she opened her eyes and came back to reality. He placed himself on her, preventing from moving. Not only Pinning down to the ground, she could even not move an inch. Before she would think of any foolish ideas, he grabbed both of her arms and put above her head. Shamelessly he continued as if he nothing embarrassing happened. _That dick-_

"I also let myself to observe your little... adventures. I see you absorbed some dragon souls, but do you have any idea how it hurts? To have one's soul ripped out like that?"

"What do you want from me.", that wasn't a question. Amara rather tried to sound as if she wasn't caring what the man would say but her face failed to hide her emotions. Squeezing her eyebrows together, half squinted eyes, biting her bottom lips and shivering in fear made the man very clear:

"You are scared-."

"I am not!"

"..."

Slowly the man got closer to the helpless young Dragonborn's face. She flinched and turned her head away from him. It was the last thing she wanted to see.. giving him all the pleasure of his little... game? No. She might be weaker than him. She might be far more inexperienced or naive- but she was the Dragonborn. The last Dragonborn! People wrote songs about her, bandits ran away from her, villages were protected by her, Skyrim screamed for help and she was their hope for their freedom! Her pride wouldn't allow him to toy with her around. _That's right._ She would show him how strong her determination was. She faced back to him in a second and showed the fearless Dragonborn anger. Whatever his challenges were she would definitely withstand them. _No matter what!_ The first Dragonborn however chuckled. He liked her attitude, strong and challenging woman. But she was too naive, way too naive. The Nord neared to her ear while smirking and whispered as quiet as he could:

" 'Miraak'- I will make you remember my name and you will never forget it."


	4. Reasoning

_Hahaa~h_

 _Finally it's reaching the climax ;v; I am trying to get the story interesting, in a new way. Not that what'll happen, after Miraak and Dragonborn's battle, but before that, when they first meet. And remember, Amara is still lvl 20-30 or something. She is very inexperienced and lacks most skills, that's why she's much weaker.  
_

 _I thought of writing a prequel; already got a PM that we are too little unaware about Amara's skills. What do you guys think of writing a prequel?_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Reasoning**

* * *

With his last words, the young Dragonborn flinched and gasped with the sudden whisper. Her heart couldn't stop increasing its beating and her unstable breathing didn't let it to calm down anyway. _Gulp._ She wasn't sure how to react on that, she never had a man looking at her that way- heck she never kissed a man before. But yet Miraak wasn't looking at her that way- no... she herself wasn't sure. Puzzled, Amara didn't even turn her eyes at the man, who was pinning her down. _Heartbeat._ She didn't even bother to struggle or flail with her legs, since her arms were incapable of moving. She just stared blankly onto the sky of Aprocrypha- ... great tentacles- it wasn't helping. Either way she needed to run away from this awkward situation, but all the struggle was pointless.

She couldn't even move her arms or her hips, _this man is just too heavy!_ But her body was slim, very slim. When everybody in Whiterun asked for her age she just got quiet, because who would believe, she was in her 20's? At first some little-known people were shocked when they found out their Dragonborn was 24 years old. Who wanted their savior to be in such a young age! Nobody would trust a child, what more, nobody would acknowledge her as their hero. Her skin showed no signs of wrinkles and was very silky, just like her short black bob styled hair. Her hands and her legs were very thin, but some of her muscles were visible, especially on her arms.

The second thing was, that the men didn't find her very attractive. Her chest way beyond flat and she was once called a log board. But the man, who called her that didn't even remember it anymore, due to his head injury and a couple of broken ribs. Amara's temper was very short, but she usually was very talkative and cheerful. Luckily she easily was forgiving people, but that? Having an arrogant man, who was enjoying her pain sitting on her like that? That was just too much! She would punch a man even for a little body flirt, like she always did- but... _this man was too much._

"...what's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

Shamelessly Amara didn't even notice that minutes passed since his last sentence. Blushing she gasped once again and went back to reality- her thoughts lasted that long? _Damn!_ She had to respond with a tricky comeback or else he would notice her embarrassment. What was she usually saying to men, who flirted with her? _Think Amara think!_ What was that again. Once on her way back home from tavern in Whiterun, someone slapped her butt and she punched him while raging:

"Hands off you little assboar!"

 _Oh god- s_ he was done.

That sounded way much worse than she thought. Assboar? What the heck was an assboar! Who said like that! What did it even mean, a little boar's ...ass? More like a butt piglet?! Rather than insulting it sounded cutely! _Aaah! What was I thinking!?_ But even with her crazy and embarrassing fighting thoughts, while staring at Miraak her face managed to stay seriously and calmly. Although her teeth slightly shivered back and front. In reality she was stunned by her sudden 'insult-throw'. She just gave up arguing about how stupid it sounded, besides she would never admit it. He on the other side felt rather impressed on her calm face than be insulted. He only rose his eyebrow with questioning himself what did she even mean by that. _Little assboar?_ However in the end he didn't bother by such petty thoughts and lowered his eyebrow. Trying to understand that woman was a waste of his precious time. Still Amara felt a quiet chuckle coming from his mouth:

"It seems you do not only lack but are beyond limited with your petty words.",

her eye twitched for a short moment, but he continued ignoring her annoyance,

"Tell me, I'm curious: How did you convince the Greybeards you are the one they were looking for? Weren't they thinking they might get ...mistaken with a little girl as their Dragonborn-?"

For that Amara childishly argued while she banged her head against the floor. "I'm 24! Not a little girl, you shameless Jerk!", she screamed only to hear the man's confident smirk.

 _What was I saying.._ After two bangs she froze and let her head placed back that far, she was able to watch the Apocrypha world's horizon upside down. Her long neck was widely exposed to him, not knowing it looked.. _appetizing_ to him. It was just making him wanting even more to tease the little innocent soul. His hungry eyes followed her jawline to the collarbone. Add to that even if her armor was in the way, he heard her loud heart, as if it was about to jump out of her chest. It did hurt her a little bit. She actually felt her heart in her throat- wasn't that too dangerous? _I'll die like that_. Amara gulped and slowly dropped her head back to previous position.

She returned to glaring at him and yet he still was close to her- but not too close. _Damn I could silence him with a head bang if he was closer.._ She took her time to glance at his orange eyes, although his eyes were focused on her neck. His eyes seemed like a warm fire devouring her soul. Dangerous, yet pleasured. When Miraak noticed she was back staring at him, he without moving his head sneaked a peek at her eyes. Wondering what was the next thing she would do was just too amusing to watch. But that was it. Back to business, he had no time to play around:

"Tell me one thing then", the man started with his deep voice and pushed away himself from her while releasing her hands. She made a relieve sigh and placed her arms slowly next to her head. But she gulped worryingly what might he do next. Once he straighten his back he rose his head to look at her from below. She felt chills down her spine, _he looked dangerous._

"what exactly.. did Hermaeus Mora promise you. His knowledge? Or my place as the new champion."

"...your place as the new champion..? You are the champion of this realm? Of Hermaeus Mora himself?!", Amara shrieked curiously. She had no idea the promising new spot for Mora's champion was already taken. That was not what Hermaeus said! She hadn't hear anything of it!

"You avoided my question, woman."

"..." Her face frowned from carefully choosing the right words. Maybe she wanted to prove her vocabulary was fine than he thought? But from his last underlined word of 'champion' sounded harshly, as if he warned her, when she responded with an answer he didn't like, he would devour her soul. With thorough thoughts she opened her mouth, to inhale deeply and explained the following situation:

"I was.. on my mission at the College of Winterhold and I was asked to bring the Lexicon to Septimus- no, at the beginning it was a task to find the elder scrolls and on my way I had to harvest the bloods to activate the machine.. uhm, which was examined by him and the tentacles appeared and-", panicking Amara continued without a break, "I didn't know what to do so I listened Mora, who was a weird big eye back then and suggested to take his artifact, the book of knowledge where I could evolve my skills-"

"You are talking too much nonsense."

"..."

"And yet again, you still haven't answered the question."

"I didn't know!"

"You didn't know.."

"I just accepted the offer he gave-!"

"-without thinking of the consequences.", the man finished her sentence. _He was right._ But her nature was in fact acting first and thinking later. Besides how possibly would she know that Mora already had a champion! She thought if Mora suggested it, then it would mean Mora didn't have a champion and she could take the offer without any consequences. But all that were only her excuses and deep down she knew it. Her face changed into a worried and panicked face but before she would squeeze out any sound from her throat Miraak unintentionally whispered out his thoughts:

"So this is what he meant back then.."

She widened her eyes with curious thoughts:

".. back then?" Nevertheless her question was ignored and his eyes frowned, looking at his current enemy. He continued with a feeling of betrayal:

"Someone like you, would never be a threat to me."

"I would never-!"

All of a sudden within a split of second Miraak grasped the defenseless woman's throat with his right hand. The grip was way too fast and too strong for her to realize, he was strangling her. Although her arms were free, she instinctively clenched them into a fist while thinking of her last thoughts.


	5. Deal or no Deal

_I just had finished my sketched manuscript- holy shiet.. So many ideas.. so much work to do ;v;_

 _A big great plan for Amara is on its way! Please review whether the story is going into the right or wrong direction~!_

 _Thank you so much for continuing reading the story! ;u;_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Deal or no Deal**

* * *

 _I can't breath_...

The black haired woman couldn't gasp for air.

Her head hit against the cold Apocrypha's floor causing a loud thud. She ignored the pain of the back from her head- rather the suffering in her throat was much worse than that. Not even being able to struggle her head, she managed to open one eye. Feeling very heavily Amara got a chance to glance at Miraak's murderous aura. He definitely wanted to kill her and it would be the end of her life.

But her stubbornness couldn't accept that hideous fact and she rose her left hand while shivering. Once it was risen she grabbed his stretched tensed arm. She felt his arm didn't even flinched nor it would let to change his mind. Her fingertips although couldn't dig into his skin. She had no strength to do it and all she could do was to place her palm on the strangling arm. Trying to grasp it back from her, her fingers started to shiver not only from the fear but also lack of strength.

"Are you willing to beg for your life? Or is it..?"

The male Dragonborn loosed his grip but still didn't let his hand to be taken off from her. She quickly gulped and inhaled the air carefully to not choke. Her chest moved up and down by the sudden big impact of the air. _pant pant_ Her power was weakening every time she breathed, however her persistent thoughts didn't allowed her hand to let go of his arm.

"... I'll let you accept this deal then."

 _A deal?_

"I will let you live. In return you're obligated to serve me until I am satisfied. You will do the bidding and I'll let you to be witnessed."

To serve him? The sadist bastard? It was the last thing she would do. To play with his shameless games, her pride wouldn't allow to agree on that. She stomped with her legs up and banged against the ground:

"No! You frigging bastard!" Not even considering about her emotions, the man slapped her cheek.

"It's **master** Miraak for you."

"..I would never serve you.. never. Ever in my life!"

"You seem to misunderstand on something..", Miraak tilted his head and rose his right arm. Without hesitating he restrained her left arm onto the ground. Her right hand still slightly hurt so she didn't even think of struggling against him. Right before she could process any movements, his hand grabbed the collar of her light armor and ripped all way down to her belly.

 _Gasp!_

"N- no!", cried the young Dragonborn. She couldn't believe what was happening there, although her instincts predicted it might come down to... that. Her chest and belly were only shortly exposed. The bare and white skin in the middle of her chest was only visible, both of her sides were covered by her ripped off armor. But she wasn't aware how lucky the trail on her exposed skin was. Her mind was full of fighting thoughts about her being afraid and embarrassed: the greatest woman's fear. However the older Dragonborn didn't hold back from going on. He spoke while pointing at her heart and she felt his cold fingertips near her heart, where for a split second she had an idea him ripping off her heart:

"It wasn't a request but an order, which is your duty to keep."

 _No no no,_ she would not get forced to do this, never. _Confidently s_ _he stayed strong and was facing him very proudly_ _, because that was how it had to be done. Her duty was not to obey him but to fight him! That thing was nothing to be afraid of! Maybe she was a naive woman but she had a strong mind and nothing would break her strong and unbreakable will-!_

"...now what are you crying for.."

 _What? She was not crying, what in the world was he talking about!? She was a strong minded woman who had the duty of protecting Skyrim. She was the hope! The freedom! The guider-!_... But the man wasn't lying, her tears slowly began to drop from her eyes, creating little streams on her cheeks. In the end she was the one, who was lying. She wasn't looking at him confidently nor facing him proudly. Her face learned the true fear for the first time in her life. The true terror of her being deceived by her own promises and lies.

She never wanted to have the world's heavy responsibility resting on her shoulder.. Her dream was just to build a nice tavern, placed somewhere deep in mountains, where exhausted adventures could get some rest. A hidden place which would be run by her and her family- because she alone wouldn't manage to run the business. But all that couldn't be done. _It was not realizable,_ so she gave up on that dream. Why did it had to be her, why couldn't she just be.. normal? _Disgusting, lying wretched woman-_

"Don't look at me!", Amara cried loud as she could and avoided the man's gaze by covering her face with her right painful arm, "Stop looking at me!"

Miraak frowned while figuring out her thoughts, although it was useless and he knew that. Still trying to get the bigger picture he found the reason of her changes. Miraak was observing her life since her first dragonsoul absorption. Amara always sang with people, drank within the taverns and enjoyed big and loud crowds. She never left the city without at least one follower, who would be by her side. At first he had no clue what the reason was. Yet it hit him then, this child was just.. lonely and naive.

"Say it."

These two words were enough to shake off her thoughts. The sudden break of her trembling and opening her eyes made him realize, she knew that as well. Was that she never wanted to admit it? That she felt.. lonely and pushed back? _Very childishly naive._ Slowly returning her gaze at him she was guessing his thoughts. _Was that too obvious after all?_ The pinned-down woman opened her mouth just to get interrupted by even a bigger voice in their heads:

"Miraak, how long do you plan to keep me waiting- ..."

It was the voice of Hermaeus Mora himself, who made his irritation looking visible. He, from all didn't like being kept waiting. He was the ruler of this realm. He was the one who made this realm living and all servants serve him to the fullest. All that said Miraak was non-other than a servant too and Mora enjoyed all his little birds being kept in their cages. Although he was the big eye, had his tentacles all over the place and possessed the greatest knowledge more than anyone, he didn't realize the Dragonborn's arrival until now. He was indeed waiting for her to arrive his realm, yet it was beyond his expectations. After a while Mora gently but strongly continued his amusement:

"Ah, so the last Dragonborn meets the first Dragonborn. However if it's clear who holds the greater domination, power and mind, I am guessing you don't need her anymore?"

"No.. I don't need **it**."

Amara confusedly followed Miraak letting her hand go, stood up with a step backwards. Her body shook lightly due to the sudden lack of pressure and relieved with a sigh. However she noticed Miraak's furious and annoyed eyes looking down at her. Once again he showed the difference between the first and last Dragonborns, that he was way beyond her strength. The woman on the other side felt a slight relieve to hear a familiar sound. Mora recruited her as his champion so it meant he would clarify this whole misunderstanding, right? _Anywhere but away from that sadist bastard._ She felt basically saved, but oh how wrong she was. The innocent lady never would guess that Mora had different plans for her.

"Then she shall become my tool. I will be sucking all her soul and mind. How exciting. I've always wondered what made the Dragonborn to be chosen?"

At that point her instincts woke up. Amara knew Mora wasn't going to rescue her- the opposite, he was going to kill her! Her eyes widened and ears sharpened its hearing. She heard something slimy crawled on the ground and it was coming closer and closer. When she took a glance at her surroundings, all the tentacles were pointing at her. A third of them slided on the ground at her. Some appeared from the pool of tentacles and some hung from the sky while surrounding her preventing from any escape. Again she felt in danger, even worse than with Miraak. He at least was only one but this.. these tentacles were at minimum fifty! She couldn't handle the thought of being captured by the deceiving Mora.

What could she do in such situation, _what were her options!_ Panicking she trembled and then scanned the area looking for any escapes. Unfortunately all were blocked- rather there was no escape to begin with. Only that sadist man stood without even moving and watching her in such state. Was that so much enjoyable? _Unbelievable, he is worse than a-_... His face didn't show any enjoyment though. Ah.. save. Please save her.. _save me._

"Save me."

That time it was only the two words directed for Miraak himself, still it wasn't enough. Amara tried her best to ignoring the incoming tentacles but her fear just showed itself and the tears dropped by themselves. There was nothing, but Miraak who could prevent it from happening. He wanted her to do the bidding? A bound to serve him- and to be saved from Mora himself? Could he do it? Although.. was that what he meant she was in his power? _Can I trust him?_ Her teeth stopped shivering and with a little courage she whispered loud enough for Miraak to catch on her words:

"I'm begging you, please save me.. master Miraak."


	6. Master of own Fate

_There are already 50 visitors!? Oh my gawd! ;A; Thank you so much folks!_

 _And thank you_ _so much Reza for being my first favorite! *cries and throws sparkles and flowers at you* ( / ;ω_ _;_ _) /_ 〃 _*・°❁ .。✿ ✾_

 _And now,.. badabum,.. the story reached its climax and you guessed it, just like the title says: Amara will be 'trapped' in Apocrypha, not knowing you can actually go back. I mean how would she know? Nobody told her and even if she never quite listens to people... b_ _ut!_

 _It's only making the story going in an interesting direction, uuhuhuhuh~ :'3_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Master of own Fate**

* * *

 _Please save me, master Miraak._

Amara squeezed out these bitter words with her last breath. Although she didn't notice Miraak's little smirk, she flinched at the black tentacles, which were literally thrown at her. Her fear surpassed her fake mask and gasped when she saw the charged tentacle stopped right in front of her eyes. Next to the dark tip of the tentacles there was however an edge of a dark golden sword to be seen. It seemed as if the edge of the sword blocked it, preventing Amara from getting hurt. Was that what Miraak meant, she was in his power? _Have I fallen that low and now I'm at his mercy?_

"Miraak! What is the meaning of this! Are you defying the great Hermaeus Mora? Do I have to remind you who saved you breathing your last?"

Mora's tentacles surrounded the two Dragonborns and moved on the ground, like a snake sneaking on its dying victim. One wrong word and these were ready to finish the only two people in this realm off. Feeling slightly betrayed and staying on guard, Mora retreated slowly his tentacle, which was in front of Amara's eyes. The last Dragonborn relaxed his arm's muscles and put his sword away, letting it to hang onto his belt. He walked a few steps backwards not even caring about the aggressive 'snake-likes' and turned around in the middle of his walk. He scanned shortly the area where his eyes were focused on the ground. Calmly he found what he was looking for, that so he grabbed his mask and put it on, covering his face. The big eye was observing each Miraak's step and finally at the point, which took quite a bit, Miraak was ready and set his eyes on Mora:

"It seems that the fellow Dragonborn decided to make the bidding, Mora. Thus she belongs to me and is obligated to serve me."

It didn't piss Mora off, what words or what tone his champion did use, but the fact Miraak made him wait. Still Miraak's arrogant side would never break his patience thus he gave his composed respond:  
"Miraak.. why do you suddenly care about this woman's fate? Would that be, that your heart weakened now?"

This was also what Amara was considering but she was way too dense to realize their sarcasm. _What? He cares about my safety? What, he was a good guy!_

"I don't care of her fate at all, you can kill her if that's your wish.."

 _I take that back! He is a shitjerk!_

"..until at least when she is done with the conditions, she is obligated to fulfill."

 _... wait what?_  
The young woman wasn't very good with speeches, therefore their conversation made her only more confused. Her chance of escaping though was useless, since she already felt unwell and never spotted an exit from this realm. It made her feel trapped like in a closed small room, which she really hated. Miraak on the other side wasn't finished because he knew he had to convince Hermaeus Mora for this whole deal. The last Dragonborn finally reached Amara's lying body and threw all his attention on her, using words only people like she would understand:

"I simply picked up a lost doggy who had fallen right under my nose."

"What was th-!?", she raged furiously but quickly instinctively shut her mouth from a sudden flinch. Miraak's glare and his murderous aura silenced her squeal right away. _Gulp_ Her swallowing sounded even louder than a normal gulp. It made her not scared but silenced and feared Miraak would have cruel plans for her. Just what on Earth did Miraak wanted from her? And with all these keywords she couldn't get a clue about the current discussion, however his attitude was making her even more confused than before. By Mora's sudden interrupt, which was lucky for Amara, Miraak glanced at him and Amara followed after him. Her head still hurt and she was still dead-lying on the floor but she understood one thing here, this moment decided to let Amara live.

"I see, yes. First and last Dragonsborn's fate rested in my realm? Indeed this might be interesting after all." He felt pleased and sensed a new kind of knowledge, he wouldn't obtain. After a slight pleased sound heard in his voice, Mora decided to warn his servant and let know that indeed the great Hermaeus Mora had still eyes everywhere: "And Miraak, your selfishness will bring death to you, if you continue to underestimate your targets. I won't repeat myself again."

At that moment Miraak knew Mora was suspecting his betrayal. Miraak was planning to set his freedom and become master of his own fate since ages. He was so sure to finish all his plan behind Mora's back. The Daedric Prince's knowledge was great but there were some holes in his knowledge and in the end he wasn't aware of the whole area. Yet Mora somehow found out about Miraak's little plotting. The man's mind was fighting with himself whether to trust or ignore his instinct. Nevertheless Miraak took a small breath and sighed:

"There's no need for it. The destiny of my fate will be reveal by itself. On the other side her fate.."  
With no hesitate Miraak reached for Amara's arm and pulled her to himself. The black haired woman surprised by a sudden impact and gasped worriedly on his next move. With his help though she managed to get back on her feet, yet hit her head slightly against Miraak's chest. They stayed near to each other for a while when she heard her hearth beating fast. She remember embarrassingly that there was no man who could evoke her emotions like that still Miraak didn't pay attention to her. There was no time for a silence so he finished his sentence with an ignorance:  
".. will be left up to me."

"Do what you think."

With these words Mora disappeared in his black hole and all the sneaking tentacles pulled back away. Amara's confused thoughts finally snapped and she rose her head to see Miraak. Glancing at him made him avert his eyes from Mora and glimpsed at her blueish eyes. From that near she heard his breathing under the mask and his temperature and touch on her right arm... _Right arm?_

"This's hurting!"

"...", Miraak glared at her as if he was looking through her soul. She then remembered of their conversation, his deal and her bidding. By calling him her master, she accepted it to save her life after all, but was it the rightful decision? Could she learn something from Miraak, the first Dragonborn? How did he end up here anyway? There was one way to find the answer; by obeying him:

"... m- master Miraak.."

"Good. Now I'll show your place."

Out of a sudden Miraak snapped his fingers with his other hand and they left a small dust after their disappearance. Unlucky for her she didn't notice that she dropped the black book at the beginning. The book however was picked by a Seeker, Mora's servant and immediately left the area with a quiet muttering.


	7. Trapped in the Cage

_I know the last chapter was really short Dx busy busy ;^;  
So I decided to make this one a bit longer ;v; Since this is the climax I thought I had no choice xD  
_

 _And holy shiet! 100 visitors?! Thank you so much guys! ;A; I'm truly happy, I will give my best!_

 _Oh and I learned how to use the dragon language ;v; that way it adds Miraak a better personality, so I hope you'll bear with me xd Don't worry I'll have a prepared note in the end of each chapter for you. Which is of course done in the order, so you can scroll quickly to the bottom to check the translations._

 _Anyway enjoy! Reviews and comments are welcome ;v;_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Trapped in the Cage**

* * *

"Uwah!", a woman's surprised whisper was to be heard.

Both of the Dragonborns suddenly appeared in front if a big room with a very tall ceiling, although there was no ceiling. All the sides were connected to the one tallest part in the middle creating a bended pyramid. The whole structure reminded her of a birdcage. In the so-called black walls, there were plenty holes and chambers filled with books. In the middle of the room was a dark colored bed and a couple wooden desks standing. All the furnitures had the same building structure as the Apocrypha's realm itself. It was very dark and green mixed with yellow colored, add to that old bended designs of tentacles, just like Mora himself.

Amara felt a squeeze in her heart, not because of a sudden magic or her overwhelming confusion regarding to the previous conversation. It was because she was too close to Miraak, _way too close_. Both of them were standing with no space between them. It was so close that Amara had a feeling Miraak would notice her crushing heartbeat. Her whole body was trembling, thinking that it was really awkward to stand to each other so closely, but also that she noticed her hands were resting on the man's shoulder. On her fingertips she felt the cold material of his shoulder armor. His dark robe however was made by a clothing material, which had the same temperature as a human's body. The robe literally covered his whole body, not even letting any small gaps for his skin to be seen. The details however reminded her of a person, who in the past lived as a wise dragon teacher. The shoulder armor looked as dragon heads, his robe was similar to a mage's robe but instead of a long cloak, the bottom part was ripped. Yes she could've guessed that he indeed was a dragon priest, if she had had more knowledge about the dragon era. His appearance wouldn't bother her at all, until she accidentally touched his robe with her sensitive lips, when she hit her face against his chest. The pain in her lips lasted only a second, but the touch left a strong mark after it.

 _What should I do? I can't stop thinking how awkward this is! Maybe I should start a conversation and take a step back! Yeah I need to get an idea for a conversation-!  
_ But the woman was quickly interrupted by the close-standing person, whose thoughts were totally in the opposite direction. He pushed her away and rose his head to look at her from above:

"Now, that Mora himself is not here anymore, be grateful on what am I going to explain what a mere servant like you has to d-"

"Question!"

"..."

 _Gulp. Maybe that was a bad idea to interrupt him after all._ Miraak's appearance reminded her of the Greybeards, of the time when they taught her what a shout was. At that time she bombarded with questions all the time, which made them actually satisfied. Over and over she was getting advised to ask anything and anytime, so she got used to it. Her sweat appeared on her face and let a little nervous smile to be seen. She didn't see his face behind the mask but she was almost one hundred percent sure, Miraak was glaring at her innocent side. The first Dragonborn instead of burning anger or aggressively respond, unexpectedly for her, he answered composedly:

"The questions shall be answered after I am done with devoting my time to you."

"Y- yes.. Master Miraak.", Amara replied while averting her eyes from him just to hear him continuing after his quiet sigh.

"Your sacrifice shall release my power to the outside and thus the first act will succeed. For now you're free to explore this realm. However know your place, little dog, since your intelligence is beyond unsophisticated right now. With your current position you are not able to to be more explicit, which is what is expected you to be. Understood?"

"Un- unsovic..ate? Excplit..?"

"... ludicrous.."

"..lu..dicurus?"

" _Nahlot! Ruth Wah Dinok._ This is getting getting nowhere..", annoyingly Miraak placed his fingers between his eyes on the mask. Amara flinched when she heard the unknown yet similar-sounding language in front of her. He knew that Amara wasn't educated well but to that content? For him it was like a preschool play, where she even wouldn't have known the simple alphabet. How possibly could that person be the last Dragonborn, didn't she have any shame? Or pride? All that she could do was swing her sword right and left?

" _Losei Paak Wah Naahn Dovakiinne_. Do I have to repeat myself to the smallest content, the insufficient brain of yours can understand?"

"What did you say you bastard?!"

That was it. The woman snapped at his insult, where she only could get an idea it sounded like a low word. She clenched her fist and showed it in front of her new master's face. It was beyond his expectation, since up until now he knew all the servant's behaviors were very reasonable. But this woman's .. he just had no control over her, which made him irritated. He said himself, that she had no power in this realm, she was in his power and yet that woman managed to slip away from his fingers. No one ever made him so much enraged like she did. He remembered all the previous Dragonborns, when he was secretly watching their accomplishments. None of them even dreamed to act foolishly and out of place from being a big leader, worshiper and guider. Every single of them, including Miraak himself, felt a great pride and power over all living people. They felt not only the big responsibility to control their power but also to pass on their knowledge. But that woman just didn't understand anything, she just yelled as loud as she could:

"I may look little to you, but I have my own pride!"

"A pride? Someone would call that a pride? That sounds more like a selfish act of a fool. _Vahdin Mey_ "

"Stop speaking magic words I can't understand! I would rather eat the giant netch's tentacles just to avoid your blabbering-!"

" _Nahlot, Mey!"_ , underlined Miraak the first word with a very deep and furious tone, and rose his hand in front of her face to silence her. Her mouth instinctively shut as soon as she heard the powerful sound, as if she was hit by a shout. She herself wasn't sure whether was that a shout or not, because for a moment she felt a breeze actually forced to silence her, scratching out her throat.

There was no use to argue with a fool, Miraak thought. The first and last Dragonborn were born in a common world with a common goal and yet their point of views were so far away from each other, that even the universe couldn't measure it. Their acts reminded of two complete opposites, water and fire, light and darkness, sun and moon... Just how could he make her understand the current situation she was in? How could he use her innocent side, as simple as it looked? He could get rid of her at that moment, silence all the piercing sounds she made and avoid all his unbelievable mental headache. He could just take her life at that moment. Nothing would stop him, not even Mora himself..

"I could just kill you right where you stand."

"Wha-..?!"

There was no joke feeling in his voice. His dark glowing orange eyes were only visible through his mask, even a dragon would engage him just to defend themselves. All Amara's natural senses were screaming for help, for any escapes, anywhere but away from here. She felt dizzy with no psychical cause, it was just her pure instinct. Her unstable breath and shivering returned. Clenching her teeth made her to feel even worser and more terrified. Her tensed muscles in her mouth trembled with a fear and doubt He was deadly serious with eliminating his only enemy from the outside world, the only hope Skyrim and Tamriel had. It was a very simple act for him, just a snap with his fingers and the headache would be gone in an instant. But wouldn't that be too easy? Too uninteresting and not amusing at all. Her very posture and situation wasn't even worth to take notice. How far would she go? How much would she sacrifice to achieve her goal? Right now she was just a little nestling, that couldn't even spread her wings. _"That's right,"_ , smirking Miraak played with his thoughts, _"I will let her to spread her wings, to give a hope just to take it away. I will make her regret on her own words and see her priceless reaction. Oh how amusing, I am looking forward to this very day and until then.."_

Lost in his mind caused him to forget he was actually looking at his black haired servant. He was looking at her but at the same time he wasn't even there. When he returned to the reality he rose his eyebrow to an unexpected event that happened. The least action he expected was her backing away. The man thought that maybe he overdid with his teasing on a young innocent nestling. But even though if her fear was enjoyable, he restrained himself from releasing accidentally his murderous aura. His glare was replaced with a boring and careless but relaxing look.

Amara still looked for an exit and scanned the area, yet without any hopefully results she entered the room behind them unknowingly. It was her room anyway so Miraak didn't care less of her silly actions. Maybe she had to stay in it to calm down and adapt to her new future role? Like a little scared puppy who was brought to a new home. Miraak in the end compared her to an animal, wild, childish and brainless animal. For that the man slowly rose his hand not even taking his eyes off of his target. Gently he twirled his hand in the midair and at the same time the big gate of the 'birdcage' closed on its own. The door however could be seen through between its metal cage styled gaps, which didn't prevented them to avert their eyes. A loud thud sound between the metals made Amara flinch and blink her eyes several times. The next thing she heard was Miraak's last comment:

"... I don't intent to deal with a half-awake servant. We'll meet later, Dragonborn."

* * *

 **Little Dragon Dictionary:  
The dragon language uses the same sentence rules as the English language. Each sound, each rune is translated literally to English words, with a help of the online dictionary Thuum .org** **/**

 _"Nahlot! Ruth Wah Dinok." = "Silence! Curses to death."_

" _Losei Paak Wah Naan Dovakiinne." = "You're a disgrace (a shame) to all Dragonborns."_

 _"Vahdin Fin Mey" = "Foolish woman (literally: Woman the fool)"_

 _"_ _Nahlot Mey!" = "Silence, fool!"_


	8. A Showdown

_Hi hi people!_ ＼( ;▽; )／ !

 _First of all: I wanna give a BIG THANKS to DeviousMagus5 for being my first reviewer!_ T _hank you so much dear!_ ✿° ✾.。❁ \ ( ≧ε≦ \ ) _Have some love!_

 _Anyway I wanted to give you a short message, thank you so much for sticking with me for so long. I am very happy how this story turned out and hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well~ ;v;_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A Showdown**

* * *

The last Dragonborn heard the only calm echo of Apocrypha after the remaining footstep of a man. She wondered shortly what was the reason for him to leave: _"Maybe he noticed that I was tired? Don't tell me he has some telekinesis powers?!"_ As soon as she stepped back from the big gate she rolled aggressively her eyes through the all details in that area. The first thing her eyes spotted was the dark colored platform bed. It was covered by a leather blanket and a thin leather layer was served as a material under a head. The next things what her eyes found were three old desks, looking all dark gray and worn out. One armchair was standing in front of one of the desks next to the bed, as if it had a purpose to let her rest after long day of reading books. It had some nice greenish colors with bended black armrests and it looked quite comfortable. The soft and elegant material on the seat made her legs feel very heavy.

"Should I take a short nap?"

Amara wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Exposing all her weaknesses to her enemy and sleeping in her enemy's territory was the last thing she would do. However before entering this realm she was lost in a cave with Lydia. She thought that was indeed reckless of her to ignore everybody's warning. According to Citizen from Solstheim, Miraak was a very powerful and dangerous man, who made people obey him. Not feeling threatened Amara decided to accept the mission-challenge and save the citizen. She promised to bring Solstheim to peace and yet she was stuck here. How in the world was she going to bring back their peace when she was herself trapped? From all her memories her eyes felt heavy as well. Her legs gave up on standing long time ago so she crawled on her feet to lie down a little bit. _Just a little bit.. just a second._

".. Hm?", when she placed her knee on the bed she noticed rather something strange about her outfit. Her belt, which supported her shoulder pad across her chest was hanging and swinging. She took a glance deep down just to see her one third armor was completely ripped and remembered that Miraak was the one, who tore it apart. Her flashback couldn't stop her to feel very embarrassed and her cheeks grew red and hot. Without knowing a smile appeared on her face- not because it was a happy moment, but rather very awkward and frustrating one. She pulled back her armor to cover her visible chest just to see it was an impossible act. The armor was too stretched to cover her visible skin. Although her sides and womanly bust were covered she still couldn't believe how frustrating her lost was. She punched the bed with her fist and yelled very furiously just like her shout:

"He.. will pay for this- I swear to Talos I will make him regret it! Treating me like a little servant! That bastard, I won't ever forgive him! I will take him down!"

(...)

* * *

A black haired Nord was sitting in an armchair next to a dark desk with crossed legs. He was propping his chin with his fist against the desk, which was filled with books. His golden mask was visibly between the books on the desk to be seen. The books however were worn out and some of them even slightly damaged from constantly being in use. Still the damages were very low since the books were treated gently. The previous readers clearly had in mind to use it carefully just to avoid any minimal damage. In the other hand Miraak was holding an opened book with a title 'Father of the Niben'. His thumb was placed between the current and next page to turn it and with a slight amusement his eyes followed the following sentence:

 _"The translation of the Aldmeri Udhendra Nibenu, 'Father of the Niben,' is my own, and I accept that other scholars may disagree with some of my choice of words. I cannot promise my translation lives up to the beauty of the original (...)_

 _F_ _ragment One:  
_ _Second ship, the Pasquiniel, manned by pilot..._ _"_

Although he was clearly enjoying the story, he skipped some paragraphs in the introduction, as if he knew them in the first place. With his hidden-between-the-pages-thumb he turned the next page and continued his reading. His gaze was fully concentrated on the next words, which described the area of Tamriel, the author observed. Each described area consisted of a direct and brief observation.

 _"Illio, was to follow the southern pointing  
_ _Waystone; and the third, the Niben, manned  
_ _By pilot Topal, was to follow the north-east  
_ _Pointing waystone; the orders from the (...)"_

Trying to imagine the given region Miraak closed his eyes while tilting his head back, and recited the following lines in his mind:

 _"_ _Crystal Tower, they were to sail forth for,  
_ _Eighty moons and then return to tell.  
_ _Only Niben returned to Firsthold laden high with  
_ _Gold and spice and fur and strange creatures...  
_ _Dead and live."_

Out of a sudden Miraak felt someone's strong presence behind him. The atmosphere felt rather threatened, as if the deadly anger could be only satisfied by ending someone's life. And yet he didn't even bother to show any of his reactions for that appearance. He slowly opened his eyes, which showed him the image of the Apocrypha's horrific green sky. Spending all years at this very place and being the only human made him to get used to his current life although he, had his own desires to return to the outside, the world where he was born. He knew the only living being who could speak to the great first Dragonborn was Hermaeus Mora himself, his abhorred master. He heard a deep and slow voice coming out of the midair and without moving even a flinch he took a glance at the incoming echo:

"Miraak, it seems that your servant is causing some... unexpected inconveniences. If you desire to take someone under your command, which I allowed to, consider to keep her on a tight leash.", Mora stated and continued with an ominous voice, "I don't tolerate disobedience in my realm."

"Troubles, hm..", sighed annoyingly the man. The only one thing bothered Miraak was the completely unknown idea of his new servant's actions. What in the world did she come up now. How dared she to interrupt his quiet reading time. did he have to teach her where she belonged to? But no matter what would happen, he was still in his stable concentration. He could assure that nothing would throw him for a loop, not even Mora. For those long years, ever since Miraak adapted to his new life, his perspective felt very bored. Disinterested Miraak closed his book leaving an echoed thump, and got out of the armchair.

"You have nothing worry about. I will assure you, there isn't anything for her to be able to twist our presumption-"

(...)

"What in world, are you doing, _Vahdin_?!"

"Ah! You finally came!", the young Nordic woman yelled with even a cheerful voice. Still she was very mad and frustrated about her armor or him making her his personal servant. Yet there she would never have thought that beating the shit out of Seekers and stealing their so-called-furs, actually made Miraak to come here. Oh yes, Amara was very flexibly with her hands. She could even get a string and a piece of material to create a matching and stylish cloth. With those Seeker's material it was a piece of cake to make a top armor out of it. Miraak watched her standing on a pile of deadly wounded Seekers, which by the way were still alive, however their shoulder material were thoroughly cut. He could have swore that she did it on purpose to let them suffer, because why else would she let them live?

"I see you're spending your precious time entertainingly. Was it enjoyable? Your revenge: To let them suffer for what they did to you under my command?"

"Hm?"  
For his reply Amara naturally tilted her head a bit to right. Something was wrong, was she playing with his conclusions? Or was it her honest innocence so obvious, that she didn't even thought about it? Or maybe something else? The man couldn't even believe her strange reaction and suspiciously gazed at her waiting for an answer. Which was it..? Instead of his expected answer she ignored it without any thoughts and moved on with her topic, as if she had something very important to clarify:

"Anyway! You completely destroyed my armor!", and rose her arm violently to point at him, "I swear to Talos I'm gonna teach you a lesson! Do you have any idea how much did that armor cost!?"

 _"Nahlot!"_

There were no words left, no comments on her whining and no expectations to begin with, how Miraak would respond to that. He squinted his eyes to calm down his nerves but once he opened them, the woman was gone where he saw her last time. Shortly after his frown, he felt the woman's clear presence from above. Was that possible? Miraak tilted his head to the sky and with no hesitation he took a quick step backward. His face showed his feelings of the betrayal, glaring at his servant. When she landed right in front of him, she actually managed to take him by a surprise. Was she going to attack him? He knew that her bidding was way too easy back then, so as he suspected she would betray him in the end. He whispered slowly with an emotion of threatening:

"So after all you-"

"I challenge you!"

"...What-"

Amara clenched her fist and with the feeling of being fired up she spoke with confidence:

"I challenge you to a showdown! When I win, I want you to release me from here! We can use any weapons we want, but it has to be the same one! How about it!"

With a very confident puff she congratulated herself in her mind and put a smirk on her face. _Yes, that went well! Very well! Look at his priceless face, he can't even say a goddamn word! I'm a genius!_ However even if his thoughts were blank, as a clean sheet of paper, he put a smirk on his face too. What was that, that feeling was.. amused? He actually felt challenged by a little cockroach? _"Could this be the feeling.._ _delightful?_ _I must be dreaming."_ , he thought but he didn't bother to hide his reactions to her. With a high expectation of her comeback, his question was brought:

"And... if you lose, what do you offer then..?"

"Ah- ..."

"Well?"

The woman gulped and instead of confidence, an awkward smile appeared on her face. She admitted that she didn't go that far with her thoughts, but it was what Miraak expected. When she scratched her cheek from being nervous, he crossed his arms and demanded her to not disobey him and his plans toward her. It sounded the same as the previous bidding but if that silenced her, he would gladly do it again. Amara surprised at his demand, since she was sure it was nothing compared to her demands. Could that be she got away with her bidding? _Lucky!_ With a cheerful laugh she nodded her head as a agreement while thinking:

 _"That went easier than I thought!"_

* * *

 **Little Dragon Dictionary:  
The dragon language uses the same sentence rules as the English language. Each sound, each rune is translated literally to English words, with a help of the online dictionary Thuum .org** **/**

 _"..., Vahdin?!" = "..., woman?!"_

 _ _"Nahlot!" = "Silence!"__


	9. The Apocrypha

_Hi hi there ;v;_

 _Just a short message, I decided to describe a fight scene, but couldn't explain everything that well ;-; Hope it's alright that way, besides it's not the priority in this story c;  
This time I managed to pull off 2.8k words.. Have fun guys xD_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Apocrypha**

* * *

 _"That went worse than I thought!_ "

On the Apocrypha's round floor, which was surrounded by a pool of greenish fluid was a heavily wounded woman lying. Her hands were shivering and overall on her body were some cuts with a running blood visible. She stared at the floor and clenched her teeth from anger. That wasn't what she expected, she was sure that from the challenge she declared, would be definitely her win. But after all there was no chance against Miraak, the wisest and strongest Dragonborn. What could she expect from this showdown anyway? It wasn't like she had an ace up her sleeve. Or was it?

"Alright! Time to get for real now, I demand to fight with twin swords! I can't do well with one, heck! I only use one when I am on my hunt!"

"If that satisfies you.", Miraak smirked with a confidence and snapped his fingers. Two of the Seekers standing aside, flinched and pulled their whole attention on him. "Bring two more swords.", and so they did it. Amara noticed that one of the Seekers, who brought her a sword, stared at her with a full concentration. She wondered since a while ago what kind of creature were these. Why did they turn into an ash when you slice them? Do they have a consciousness? A free will?

"Mir- ... Master Miraak.."

"What is it now, do you finally surrender?"

"N- No way!", yelled Amara with a frustration and grabbed the sword aggressively. Not even taking her eyes from Miraak, she played with her swords for a second. Swinging in circles just to remind her twin swords skills and her habits. She rose one of her swords toward Miraak, who gently took another sword from his other Seeker. Her movement were very quick and unpredictable, so Miraak had to take his time to react on it. While pointing with an edge of the sword, Amara smirked with no hesitation:

"Now this is the end. I always use this style to defeat strongest enemies! So there is no way I'm gonna lose!"

Miraak on the other side didn't bother to watch or listen to her. He observed the sword on his left clenched hand and twirled his tight fist.

"Hm."

"Hah! Not even paying attention might lead you to death. Prepare yourself to die!"

Amara dashed toward her enemy with her both of swords behind her. Her quick legs carried close enough to him, who only glanced at her without any actions, and from below sliced the whole space diagonally at Miraak. But he was sure that the straightforward woman would engage first, so he prepared a quick defense.

"By the way Master Miraak, I wanted to ask you about your dragon armor shout!"

The swords clanged each other making a loud and piercing sound. With the other sword Amara had on her left hand, she managed to strike under her right arm and follow with another strike to bottom from her right hand. However all her strategies were easily defended by her opponent.

"What about my shout..?"

"I have never heard of that one before, but where I found the black book, I learned the first word of it! And since I am here, teach me the rest of it!" Each time she pulled a strike, he blocked it and their swords clanged. Over and over the same steps continued the same. Right up, left forward, right below, left back and endless blocking. The same pattern made Amara very furious as if he did that on purpose, to make her angry.

"Why don't you find it for yourself. You are standing in the center of the knowledge, so use your own brain, _Mey._ "

"Mey, mey, you always say that! What does that even mean!?"

"Look up for it yourself... _Mey._ "

Was that his way of teasing her? _What an ignorant! I'll show you my ways!_ The woman finally jumped two steps back and with all her strength she threw her left sword at him. The edge of the sword dashed in Miraak's direction and made him instinctively block the sword with his sword. The block was succeeded, yet the strength of his right hand dropped, because of the sudden impact and he dropped the sword.

"Got it!"

On these words the man surprised because he never expected, that Amara would actually catch his dropped sword. And that was how Amara pulled off her combo successfully. With both of the swords she crossed in the middle, causing two parallel slices in front of her and was slicing it back with a rotate. But little she noticed that Miraak had also an ace up his sleeve. His sword skills were average but nothing would be compared to his lifetime experience. He turned the direction of his sword toward himself, instead of apart from himself and with the right timing he placed it between Amara's swords. Her crossed arms couldn't untangle themselves from the sudden third blocking sword. _Oh shit-._ With a quick movement Miraak clashed against her two swords, which made them literally thrown away. With a satisfaction Miraak stepped back and straighten his arm just to place the edge of his sword under Amara's chin.

"..H- Hand to hand combat then!", cried Amara unsure.

Without letting Amara to get prepared, Miraak dropped the sword and with his fists he prevented her to get in any position. He placed his arms literally in front of her chest, crossed and stretched them sideways to hit her arms. Being unable to use her arms, she gasped when his palm on her chest lightly pushed her. But after the slight push he made a big step forward, which reached her back position and with all his strength, he thudded her on the floor. With the sudden impact Amara felt a pain on her back, as if someone broke her spine from inside.  
"Gah-!"

Although Miraak was done with his throwing move, his palm still rested on her chest, keeping her from getting up. Pinned down to the ground Amara's eyes were tightly closed, but as soon as she opened slowly on of them, he felt that her muscles were still tighten. He said calmly then:

"You cannot defeat someone, who is far in front of you, Mey. And still, aren't we giving up?"

"No way!"

"What is now your little brain thinking of, a stare contest?"

"Y- yeah! Obviously!"

"..."

"...!"

Miraak himself wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Usually if anybody demanded a stare contest with the great first Dragonborn, he would kill them for wasting his time. That situation however, with her serious expression and their staring, he didn't mind doing it. He wanted to prove that whatever she demanded for she would still lose, and to put her hopes to an end. Little or big demands, it didn't matter. Over and over. _Just breaking her determination, her willpower would be too amusing to see. What would she do then?_

Their gaze lasted at least _hours, definitely hours, how long were we doing it? This was too awkward, why wasn't he looking away! Why did he even accept this challenge, if he knew he would win? Just stop it dammit!_ After her mixed thoughts she gasped when she realized, that Miraak's eyes were still focusing her. His gaze didn't break at all, it just kept continuing to stare at her blue eyes. His orange eyes were like in flame, not too reddish like a hot blood, but not even too yellowish like a bright sun. It was just right between it, she herself wasn't able to describe what kind of feelings were at that moment. But she felt thrilled and yet she sensed a sorrow coming from his eyes.

Her wide eyes blinked and averted his stare in a second. Later she noticed that she just lost their stare contest. _Was that why he didn't avert his eyes? Because of that contest? "Wait- dammit. I can't believe I just lost a staring contest.."_

"Fine I lost.. satisfied?"

Miraak stood up from the ground and sighed from his exhaustion of their little game. His neck started to hurt. He reminded that his neck only hurt from reading too much till now. And now he found out that it could also hurt when he wanted to put an end for a woman's hopes, who would've guessed? When he glanced at the lying woman, he commented with a slight frown on his face:

"The real question is, if it's you, who are satisfied, woman. I don't tolerate betraya-...", and Miraak's memories showed him the last conversation of Mora and him. Mora said something similar, what Miraak tried to say. Did he sound someone he really despised? It was the last thing he wanted to become after all.

"Anyway, I will put your little treason intentions to an end-"

"But don't think this is the end!"

 _What?_

Amara jumped back on her feet forgetting about her back pain. When she landed on her feet her spine made a loud crack and her eyes widened. Still with a confident smile and trying to ignore the pain, she glared at the floor and clenched her first to endure it. Miraak noticed that and rose his eyebrow but waited patiently for her to continue. When the pain was good enough to stand up, she rose on her feet and a puff was to be heard from her nose. She did that when she put something on her mind, Miraak noticed. Her body language wasn't difficult to read after all, she was too direct and couldn't hide any of her emotions.

"I will challenge you again! Of course I don't intend to stay trapped here forever you know! I have my duties there, since I am the Dragonborn you see. A very very, Very busy Dragonborn!"

"Hoh? Then enlighten me, what is that, your very busy business, you do?"

"Well! If you must know, the next time I visit Solitude, I have to bring Giraud an important book! He wrote Olaf and the Dragon you see."

"I see, so your important role outside is simply the.. delivery."

"No!", Amara stomped on the ground, "There are plenty other more difficult tasks, like I have to find 20 Jazbay Grapes and bring it.. to.. uh"

"..."

"They are very rare! .. very hard to find.. in fact these, which are in my bag right now are probably squished."

"There was a time when it would be considered treason to pick one of these grapes without express permission from the Emperor himself.", explained Miraak with no breaks and Amara frowned with her curiosity, "It is my understanding that although growers in Skyrim were successful in improving the fruit's survivability, it came at the cost of flavor. And yet, growing amidst the volcanic tundra of Eastmarch, it is still immensely useful for concocting potions."

"What?"

"Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim. Do your brain contains any of the book knowledges?"

"I don't read books that much!"

" _Paak Laas,_ why would anyone throw the opportunity to get the advantage of life.", Miraak rolled his eyes and shook his head to show how unbelievable Amara sounded to him. He never could understand why the people rarely read books. They had their answers right in front of their eyes the whole time, why wouldn't they accomplish their lives easier than before? Miraak really despised lazy and uneducated people, he called them a trash, not worthy living. However when she pouted irritatingly, she declared another statement while pointing at him:

"Well then! I will read every book here and find the rightful solution to defeat you!"

"Very well, feel free to explore every inch of your new... place.", Miraak crossed his arms with a confidence and gestured his head to the area behind Amara, " You can find me in that tower.. or in the library."

"The library?", the young woman turned her head toward the gestured direction, which only showed her the black tendrils bended designed tower, "Where is it.. and yet this whole place seems.. to live."

"You are not wrong, because this is indeed what it looks like. Every piece of inch in this realm is empowered by Mora, who by the way brought you here. For him it's nothing to find out the living being's activities, including yours, unless he's distracted. And the library can be found next to the hall, if you enter the main ground, which is there." _Why do I even bother explaining her this. There is no way that I started to... care?_

"Oh.. that hall...wait. So wait, he was watching me?!", she gasped and her mouth opened by itself as if she realized something weird. With a question in Miraak's head he waited for her to continue: "That means when I want to take a bath or pee, he'll see me too!? Oh by Talos what am I going to do! How am I going to face him!?"

"... Your ridiculous mind sometimes wonders me how did it managed to survive that long.", Miraak whispered with a question of his reaction and went on explaining: "No, we do not need- ... There is no necessary to watch out for our human needs."

"So.. this means this whole time you.. didn't eat or pee?"

"Yes..." He blinked slowly with a non-emotional mimic on his face and Amara kept on being serious with all her conclusions:

"But wait, if you never eat, how do you grow? Or wait, how old are you anyway? Because immortality is not possible, we all change somehow so there are always some changes! That means for the hundred years, you looked the same? Like the time was stopped for you? But what is the cause of it, this realm? But all the Seekers must be same old like you.. Yet this realm would stop your time... so, the last thing you ate outside, an apple for example is still in your stomach-?"

" _Nahlot,_ _Vahdin Fin Mey_ _!_ Enough! _Daar Los Bo Nid Golt.._."

The man couldn't hold back showing his irritation and massaged his forehead for her absurd questions and conclusions. She was like a little child, asking after a question endlessly and her innocence bothered him even more. She had no idea why would he become annoyed by her questions.

"Dar.. Losbo.. gold? Hey, what does it mean?"

 _Another question, this woman..._

"Well why don't you find out for yourself. You have everything you need here. Besides you don't have to worry about being assaulted, just let the Seekers to work.", suggested Miraak with a hope that would finally put her silent. She smiled very cheerfully:

"You are right! No that was what I wanted to do in first place, so then, Master Miraak!", and puffed once again.

"What is it." _She put something in her mind again._

"Until then, until I am ready, you have to wait for me! And if I win the next time, you have to teach me your shout! Deal?"

"If you think that it's gonna change any results, I have nothing against it."

Miraak observed her walking with an enthusiasms away. When she was passing him not even taking her eyes of her goal, he turned his head halfway to her. He found this very situation amusing and it felt really long since he had an enjoyment like that. _I can't wait to see her despaired reaction._

* * *

 **Little Dragon Dictionary:  
The dragon language uses the same sentence rules as the English language. Each sound, each rune is translated literally to English words, with a help of the online dictionary Thuum .org** **/**

 _"Mey" = "Fool"_

 _"Paak Laas" = "Disgrace Life"_

 _"Nahlot, Vahdin Fin Mey!" = "Silence, foolish woman (literally: Woman the fool)!"_

 _"Daar Los Bo Nid Golt..." = "This is going nowhere (no place)..."_


	10. Main Library

_Ah hello hello ;u;_

 _Thank you so much for your review, hun! ;A; Yes, Miraak really has much patience toward Amara xd But there is a reason for it: He wants to prove her, whatever the methods she uses (even if unintentionally) she will never 'break' him ;v;  
_ _T_ _his time I made it shortly since the last chapters were long. xd Hope it's alright that way._ _Have fun!_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Main Library**

* * *

Amara walked with less confidence through the narrow tunnel, which lead toward the big library. It was long and dark, where she by the way couldn't stop walking without taking off her guard. The endless closed room made her feel anxious and each time she heard a noise from the outside, she flinched. The sounds were probably the strange squishy and splashing noises created by the black fluid, which surrounded the whole Apocrypha grounds. Or maybe it was the Seeker's noises when they strangely communicated to each other. The whole region was very new to her, Miraak was explaining about this realm to her and yet she had so many questions about it. When the young woman finally reached the end of the dark hallway, she ran into a large ornamental gate, which couldn't be opened. She wondered about the strange looking gate, since it didn't have a lock or even a handle. How was she going to open it? Maybe she had to push it?

With a step closer Amara clenched her hands to prepare herself for the action. After placing her fists gently on the gate, with all her might she pushed against the blocked way. Pushing and pushing endlessly made her stamina dropping, as if she was running through the whole skyrim. She almost felt the cold irons left an imprints on the side of her fist. Her whole effort was no use. For her it felt she was pushing against a wall made out of iron. _Totally pointless, what in the world-_

"Knihkniknch."

The voice behind her was indescribable. The sound was similar if two slippery object rubbed to each other leaving slimy sound behind. Or when she once caught a fish and it slipped out of her hands diving in the water. She immediately felt goosebumps on all over her body. Her fingers and shoulders flinched, while her eyes widened from the shock. She heard that sound before. Slowly turning her head toward the source of the sound, as she feared it was indeed the seeker's tentacles- what worse it was noticeable that its shoulder missed some materials. _No way.. it's the one who-_

The Seeker jerked toward the lost visitor and out of a sudden a two meter tall creature stood right in front of her, where she quickly turned herself with her back at the door. Staring at the creature she couldn't know its face expression, since it didn't have a face. The whole creature's head part was a hard skull with tentacle-like outstanding parts. Its eyes didn't even blink or weren't squinted, it just kept staring at her.

"W- What do you want!?", Amara finally uttered while faking her confidence. _Maybe he didn't like what I did and wants to kill me?!_

Instead of the creature rose its tentacle from under his cloak-fur and touched a standing pedestal, which had a glowing hanging object on it. Once it was touched it sucked inside the glowing stalk and the sides of the pedestal closed its petals like a flower. It caused a quiet clatter effect when Amara, who was propping against the locked door, almost fell over by the opening gate. She quickly glanced behind her shoulder to confirm her conclusions.

"The door.. is open?"

For its reply she turned her head toward the Seeker, who was flailing his tentacles on its face, and smiled at him unsurely. But she guessed it was a positive reaction from the creature. _How strange..._

"Strange indeed.. but thank you!"

The Seeker passed her while holding some books in its hands and went back to its work. It started to put the books on the bookshelves and cleaning off the dust. At the point when Amara entered the big hall, she scanned the room. It didn't have a ceiling though so it was hard to call it a room, but with the feeling of very big and narrow standing bookshelves, making a circle, she couldn't help it. It reached ten meters to the sky, how could she even reach a book up there? In the middle of the circle was a lonely pedestal with a hanging ball binded to a glowing stalk standing, which was similar to the in-front-of-the-gate-one. She walked inside the area with an eagerness and with an exciting feeling she observed each book from one row of bookshelves.

Carefully reading the titles she tried to remember of the books she already knew.

"Aedra and Daedra, Red- and Yellow Book of Riddles, Thief, Vernaccus and Bourlor... something about Dragons... Ah, reading is not my thing after all. What am I looking for anyway.", sighed hopelessly Amara and began to think about her plans and goals. She crossed her arms and her forehead frowned deeply, as if she was sending all her strength to her brain. The Seeker secretly was watching her, although it still had some books to place back where they belonged to. The creature pushed itself from the ground and made a flying jump toward the fifteenth shelf. While it was floating in the air for a second, it grabbed without hesitation a book and pulled it out. Landing safely on the ground it immediately dashed toward the focused girl, who noticed the approaching creature.

"Ah, w- what is now?", she stuttered worrying that it would attack her for no reason. As she was shuddering and stepping back the creature showed her a brown old book in front of her hands. She tilted her head to the right and read the title loudly:

"Dragon Language... Myth.. no More? What is this? Do you want me to take it?" Although there was no response from the creature, it still didn't move or made any backing gestures. The book was still in front of her hands and she knew right away it just wanted to hand her the book. Her eyes focused on the given object and gently took it. Not even exchanging their eyes she opened the book and read the first lines:

"Dragon... The very word conjures nightmare images of shadowed skies, hideous roaring, and endless fire. Indeed, the dragons were terrifying beasts that were once as numerous as they were powerful and deadly. But what most Nords don't realize is that the dragons were in fact not simple, mindless beasts. Indeed, they were a thriving, intelligent culture- This is it! This is how I can start with learning the language!", and she flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for,  
"Assigning those scratchings to actual Tamrielic language characters, I further translated what I saw into this: Het nok Yngnavar Gaaf-Kodaav... Whoa, and it means -Here lies the body of Iglif Ice-Blood- but I guess I would need a translated dragon language book or something. Hey, do you know if there is a book like this?"

It didn't take the creature a second to react on her words. It dashed toward another bookshelf and turned sharply behind it. The circled bookstands weren't the only ones, but it was leading to an even bigger area of books. Out of curiosity Amara followed the Seeker and behind the visible bookshelf was another narrow standing shelf, which was followed after another shelf. It was so near that it created a hallway leading to another two ways, which were leading god knows where. The whole place reminded her of a maze, maybe it was indeed what it was. She didn't want to risk entering it and getting lost so she approached an armchair, she spotted next to a side wall.

Taking a seat she put the book on the desk and started to read:

"It therefore stands to reason that the dragons would require a way to communicate with one another. That they would need to speak. And through much research, scholars have (...)"

Hours passed.

With a pile of books with titles of dragon languages on the desk Amara propped her chin against the desk. It might sound boring for her reading over and over about how dragons powerful were back then, but it excited her to learn something new. Although the information of why did the dragons disappear was still not clear for her. Why would they start a war? Why would anyone oppose them, betray their trust? Back in days some of the ancient dragons taught people to speak their languages, _taught the Dragonborns- the true warriors... of the dragons.. in ... skyrim._

It was no use for her, either it was too much questions swarming in her head or just getting bored from reading all the runes and history lessons, that made her feel tired. When she put her head on one of the open books, she slowly blinked as if she saw the working seekers in the library in slow motion. Was that her illusion? She felt good though, she found what she was looking for, heck she even made a friend. Who would've thought, that a seeker, who can't communicate with a human being can become friends with them?

 _"Everybody needs a friend. Even at least one person, who you can talk to. Even if they don't respond, it's the feeling of not being lonely when they listen to you.. How did he survive that long without anyone by his side. Didn't he feel anything? Or did he just.. forgot how to... feel? It's no use.. I'm too tired to think."_


	11. Dovahzul

_Oh boi Oh boi ;v;_

 _I literally had to study the Dragon Language, well I am still amateur at it so don't expect from me too much xD  
_ _Any-hoo, thanks for the Thuum . org website I learned much more than I intended to. xd It was fun though! Might check it~_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Dovahzul**

* * *

"Hnnghh!", a young woman squinted her eyes and yawned in her arms. Her head was resting on her crossed arms on the desk and she tensed all her muscles around her head and shoulder. When she was done with her so-called-stretching, she moved her head rubbing against her arms. Her eyes felt really heavy but in the end she finally managed to open them, just to get blinded by a green light and close them back. Slowly with a several blinks her eyes got used to it. Although she felt very rested and satisfied with a short nap, her neck hurt from being in a wrong position for a long time. Maybe it passed hours? Maybe even days? Or minutes. She didn't know that, the time on Apocrypha was unclear since the sky looked always the same.

When she at last got the picture, her hearing skills gave her strange, flipping-through-a-book sounds. It was very near too, so the source of the sound was somewhere nearby. She turned her head toward the sound and literally in front of her eyes she noticed a clothing material. _That robe.. who did it belong to? Hm? What's that, a mask on the desk?_ It took her a second just to realize she just had to turn the head more to see the stranger, who spoke with a slight impression in his voice:

"Dragon Language, Myth no More, I didn't expect you to actually find the rightful path to start. It seems that your little brain has some... good instincts.", and closed the book leaving an echoic thud behind while watching her sleepy face, " 'For the mighty roars of the beasts, even when those roars contained fire or ice or some other deadly magic, were actually much more - words.'- just like the _thu'umee_ , you've been using in your battles."

"Ah?"

The voice was indeed similar to someone she just met not so long time ago. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was Miraak propping against the desk, she was sleeping on. She immediately placed her hands on her sleeping place and aggressively pushed herself away from it. By the sudden movement Miraak's eyes followed every action she made. Still sitting and staring blankly at the desk she calmly took some time to realize what she was seeing. _Miraak!? Since when was he sitting next to me! What was he doing here, he didn't have to come- heck even if, why didn't he wake me up!_

"I must say that I am quite impressed", Miraak used his gentle voice and Amara flinched when he placed the book between them, "that you decided to learn something new from scratch. Was it unwilling for the Greybeards to teach you anything?"

"What? No! ... I just.. thought, that I had to start somewhere. Well and I got some help."

"What help.", stating without any signs of asking, he pushed himself from the desk and stepped forward. The question sounded more forceful, demanding for an answer in that instant. She replied with an innocence without knowing why would it make Miraak feel more cautious:

"Well, one of the creatures, who is putting the books back into the bookshelves, got it for me! He was very nice! I still don't know how to thank in their language though." Miraak frowned when he thought about the reason for the creature's actions. He knew that the seekers served Mora and they never showed any signs of being civilized here. The only task for them was to take care of the books- placing, writing, cleaning, repairing or even running with them on all over the Apocrypha. Then how in the world did she manage to tame them. Was she just pretending to be stupid? _Even I couldn't convince them-_

"However even if I didn't understand so much, I still managed to learn a few words, if you must know. I am quite a fast reader and learner!" Her proud face allowed her to show him a confident smile, where he started to questioning the learner: "Well then, enlighten me what results did you take out of the studying materials."

"For example", Amara gave herself some time to think on the best sentence she was able to memorize, " _Wu.. Wu los hee... La-ch-ni ...Ma-ch-fa-...ee-raak Kreen._ " She congratulated herself in her mind and waited patiently for Miraak's reaction. It was very hard to remember the pronunciations, especially when she only had runes in front of her eyes. But in the end with more researches she found the similar pronunciations for each rune. At least she was sure it was correct, yet seeing the man's widened eyes as if it literally made his ears in pain.

".. pardon-"

"I still couldn't find the translation for _Ma-i_ though. It made me feel very frustrated. Hey what does it mean?", pouted the woman.

" _Wo Los Hi Lahney Mahfaeraak_ _Krein_ _,_ don't make me laugh, _Mey_. What possible is the meaning of this anyway!? For this whole time you couldn't even get one sentence right... ?!" It pained him to see someone worst of the worst human being who not only was one of the inherited proud bloodlines, but also having an access to the greatest library, lacked so much knowledge? He felt ashamed that a person entering the biggest center of wisdom would leave without any secret knowledge. Amara instead snapped her fingers as if she found something she was looking for ages:

"That's it! _Me-e-_!"

"It's _Mey_! I can't believe you are the last Dragonborn."

"That's what I'm saying... _Me-ii"_

" _Nahlot!_ ", he slammed at the desk with his fist to silence her. When she glanced at him, she flinched from seeing his deadly glare. Quickly avoiding his eyes made him even more furious and he continued: "Do you believe this is some sort of your little school plays? _Dir Ol A_ _an_ _Unslaad Zaam_. Your existence is the most worthless reincarnation that ever happened on this planet. How do you even shout properly without knowing their pronunciations?"

"Yeah I thought about that too.", the woman scratched her head with a nervous smile, "But after some thoughts, I have no idea. I just look at them and.. you know, poof.", she gestured with her hands an imaginary cloud, "I know them! Being a Dragonborn is easier than I thought!"

 _Being a Dragonborn is easier than you thought? "_ Being a Dragonborn, who has to obtain the heavy trust of the dragons is easier than you th- You have no idea what the responsibility of one of the dragon's apprentices is!"

"But only a glance on the words is giving me the power of the shouts, so I thought why wouldn't it be from the books! I thought it's gonna be the same thing that's why I started doing all this-!"

Out of a sudden Amara felt a heavy thud on her head. Without holding back Miraak's hand grabbed her head, while didn't even intend to release it. She felt the skull in her head was being crushed and gasped with a high pitching voice. Yet she didn't dare to take any actions, when she noticed his murderous glare. In that moment she knew he would kill her if another squeaky voice came out of her mouth. That was it, at that moment he snapped and still with a calm but threatening voice, he stated ferociously:

"Hoh, do you actually think that you will leave this place without any rightful pronunciations of the dead dragon runes, so they will laugh at me? You seem to misunderstand about something, you will not leave this very place before you learn everything correctly."

"Hyah! Everything?!"

"Yes everything."

"But.. That takes years to master a language!"

"Not under my watch. Now get a quill and start writing!"

"Y-Yes Master Miraak!"

"..."

"Uhm.. Master Miraak?"

"What is it."

"I... don't have anything to write on-"

"Well then, get up and get something!", with that burst of anger Amara jumped from the chair. However right at that moment when she got up, a seeker approached them and held two quills, one inkwell and a several rolls of paper. It seemed that it wanted to give her the following study materials. Amara cheerfully thanked the creature and let it to hand over to her. When she turned to Miraak to show him the gifted objects, she only saw Miraak's suspicious and deep frowned face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Did she really tame this .. thing? They are even supposed to not understand us, then how-_

"Master Miraak?"

For that question the man's thoughts were interrupted. He focused his concentration at the standing woman with the needed study materials carrying in her arms. The man shook his head and took one book from the desk. It was a sign for the woman to start the so-called-lesson, so she placed all the materials on the desk and took a seat. While rolling out the paper, Miraak sighing opened the book and propped back against the desk. She on the other side felt some sort of excitement, as if it was literally the first happy lesson she ever experienced in her life. At the time when Miraak was following with his eyes of each paragraph, he spoke with non emotionally tone:

"First write down the _Dovahzul_ runes and the examples of their pronunciations."

"Well I wasn't sure myself.. when I read the runes. Some sound the same to me, 'a', 'aa' and 'ah'?", and she pointed at the poorly drawn runes on the paper. At same time he glanced over his shoulder at her writings and explained:

"It's pronounced as 'az', 'aan' and 'hah'. The dots you ignored are a part of the runes. You don't ignore the dot over 'i' don't you, so why would you erase it."

"Oh... I was sure someone spilled a drink on the pages."

"Why would be any book spilled by anything here."

"... Right..!"

 _Sigh. I can't believe I am doing this._

(...)

* * *

The two Dragonborns were focused on each rune and its meaning in the library for longer than they would guess. Miraak was very strict with each rune and he made her waste at least 10 pages on one definition. Sometimes even Amara had enough but it was very hard for her to avoid the lessons he was giving. When he said everything, he meant that seriously. It was no joking around, no breaks or no private discussions, unless she got something random in her mind and she had the urgent to share her thoughts. It was a pure teaching about the ancient language. Still for her it was kind of more entertaining than reading the books on her own.

Miraak on the other side was not only focused on the lessons he was giving, but also on the seekers, who were doing their everyday's work. One of them though was glancing curiously at him and her activities. He started to wonder if Amara had some sort of secret weapon to make her foes into her allies. _Was this how she convinced Mora to work together?_ But he also had his suspicions that Mora knew Miraak wanted to betray him and set himself free. Maybe that was why Mora suggested to Amara to work together.

 _"True, she mentioned about not knowing the current situation and Mora wouldn't let a chance like that to get away. Instead this is all about w_ _ho'd betray who first. Hah, it's been a while since I had such a thrilling excitement."_

* * *

 **Little Dragon Dictionary:  
The dragon language uses the same sentence rules as the English language. Each sound, each rune is translated literally to English words, with a help of the online dictionary Thuum .org** **/**

 _"...thu'umee"_ = _"...shouts"_

 _"_ _Wo Los Hi Lahney Mahfaeraak Krein._ _"_ = _"Who are you live forever sun."_

 _"Mey"_ = _"Fool"_

 _"_ _Dir Ol Aan Unslaad Zaam_ _"_ = _"Die as an eternal slave."_

 _"Nahlot!"_ = _"Silence!"_

 _"Dovahzul"_ = _"Dragon voice (language)"_


	12. Her Purpose

_Heyy we just hit 1500 views and around 500 visitors like holy shiet!  
_ _Thank you so much guys! I makes me really happy to see there are people interested in this story ;v;_

 _Oh and btw if you are interested in some artworks made especially for this story, visit my stash! I will include every fanart picture there! Please remove the spaces~  
_ _sta . sh / 22bluzx0uwds  
_ _But please do not use it for your own purpose, if you have no permission to do that. It's our own hard work, so we wish for your understanding. Thank you!_

 _Have fun with this little different chapter! ;v;_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Her Purpose**

* * *

When I was done with the nightmare lesson-studies, where Miraak, my so-called-master, decided to teach me, I didn't know how to feel about that. He was very strict with teaching and at first it was way too much stuffs to learn! I was sure we'd end everything on the first day. Though Miraak told me that we would still continue our lessons next time. 'Sadly' he had to leave, when a seeker came to us. He just ended the lesson. That was weird, maybe they are plotting something? These seekers can be sneaky sometimes.

Well I have no idea how much times passed since I appeared here but it feels like I am days or even weeks stucked. Usually we have lessons everyday still sometimes Miraak can't make it because of his own work, and we have to delay it. Why would he work anyway, couldn't he just tell his servants to do it? Or even me, I mean I am literally his slave. I can take care of books, writing stuffs he needs, it's not a big deal.

But the problem is that I don't know much about this world, so I have to call my buddy. Ah yes! I have a buddy, the seeker who handed the book to me is very nice to me! He... or she? I think it's a he.. So one time he guided me through the hallway to the library and out of a sudden another hidden corridor appeared where I didn't see before?! That was really amazing, it just opened by itself! True Miraak said that this place is living but, what can you understand by that? Maybe that this place is like mum and the seekers are her children! Oh well, anyway, when we entered the corridor, I saw the other tunnels, grounds moving with.. Tentacles.. By Talos, what is up with these tentacles! Not only they are moving around but sometimes when I come closer to them, they start to hit me! Of course I can avoid they amazing slow slaps, but didn't Miraak tell me, nobody would try to kill me? And is Mora included too? But I heard that Seekers belong to Mora then how in the world..

Well anyway, I seriously had a hard time to get used here. All these creatures not only seem to have the urge to kill people, but they can't talk! I tried to say thank you or ask them about their personal life..but that is just..

* * *

"Soo, you live here since you were born? Who did raise you?"

As a response Amara got only outsider's sounds coming from its tentacle's movements. The worst part was that she was sure her so-called-buddy understood her but he himself couldn't express his thoughts. Confusely with his entertainment Amara nodded a couple times, with an awkward laugh and a sigh.

"He-he-heh...ehh.. There is no way I can understand you, is it."

* * *

Although I am really thankful that there is someone who can talk to me, I am still afraid about my safety here. I have no idea how in the world did I end up here, but I am sure that I can go back to my home someday. My children.. Lucia and Blaise are waiting for me to return. I promised them that, I know it wasn't always easy to be there for them. Always gone, rarely playing with them or not allowing to stay late night.. but even if they are adopted, I am their only mum. I want to protect them.

Hopefully Lydia did return there and takes care of them, so I don't have to worry too much. I wonder though, what is she doing, what did she do after I came here. She can't possibly rescue me anyway so what's the point of staying there.. Ah this is just, not right to stay here. I need to get out and slay Alduin and finally bring the peace! This is my duty as the Dragonborn! This is my... purpose to live.. my destiny.. because that's what people tell me..? Is this my dream?

I was raised in a farm as a child. I only remember my parents working hard as farmers, gathering anything they could find in caves or in forests. My mum was a dreamer and always positively thinking. She used to talk how she had a dream to go outside, behind the mountains, see the most of the world and build a house in woods. She said that the nature and every living being had its own purpose and the right to live. She taught me to observe the nature and its behavior. I don't even remember what did she say about plants and herbs anymore. My dad was more realistic. He sure also wanted to have a big house in woods but he was afraid that we could be killed by bandits and monsters. He used to say I would become someone important and I would reach my dreams one day. That he'd be proud of me and my decisions. They tried to teach me, I could reach my dreams, to become anyone I wanted. We had barely money for living so there was no way we could just leave the farm and go to nowhere. But we had each other, because a family couldn't be replaced for all the world.

Nobody fought in my family, not even my brother, who was 5 years older than me. But he was really smart and good at building machines. I really admired him since he built a carriage of the woods and nails. We used this carriage for months and it still worked perfectly. But me, I couldn't do anything. I always watched them, I liked helping them out, because that was my role. That was the only thing I was good at...

I learned how to survive in wild, fight with swords, build a protective tent or avoid any unnecessary conflicts, only after my family's death. We were separated after a big fire and there was nothing I could do. I was hopelessly and desperately looking for my parents, my brother but I couldn't do anything.

Not a damn thing.

If I could help them with my skills I have now.. If I could go back in time.  
If I told my dad about my destiny, what would he say?  
If I showed my mum how big the world is, what would she do?  
If I gave my brother all the books he desired, what would he read?

The lost I had, would never come back but, there are other people, people that I care, that I consider as my family. The whole skyrim's fate lies in my hands, why is it, because I am the Dragonborn? Because this is my destiny? Don't I have any dreams? If.. If I had a chance to fulfill one, what would it be?

Dad, if you can hear me now, please tell me, what would you do as a Dragonborn?

* * *

Out of a sudden Amara heard her door being opened and echoic footsteps entering her room. She quickly closed her journal and hid desperately under her bag on the desk. The woman knew exactly who was approaching her yet she turned her head to the intruder curiously. As she expected, it was indeed her Master Miraak and she got up from the chair, never taking off her eyes of him.

"Well, it seems that we can continue our little.. challenge."

Her heart pounded deeper than the last time they saw each other. She felt her throat let her to gulp of nervousness. Miraak on the other side had his mask on, so she wasn't able to tell his emotions. Although with his calm presence and his proudly arrogance she knew exactly what he expected from her to answer:

"Yes, Master Miraak, let's continue it. And remember if I win you'll tell me the way out!"

"You are aware of your 24 losts aren't you? But looking how you finally start to struggle makes this more... amusing, wouldn't we say?"

"I won't let you win anymore!"

"Alright, then prove it to me."

With a smirk on their faces they walked out of the room to finish their challenge.


	13. A Showdown, Take 2

_How are you doing guys! Yeaah I'm back!_

 _Damn it felt so long since I've uploaded stuffs here ;u; But yeah it's because I was moving to another town, so my PC was out of order for a while. To use Internet I have to go through my phone, hopefully there are no mistakes. Until next time, Enjoy!_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: A Showdown, Take 2**

* * *

"So, have you already given up on your 'brilliant' idea? Or do I have to force you even more?"

"No-! Hyagh!"

As soon as Amara replied with her confidence, Miraak pressed his foot, which was placed on her arm harder. There was she, just lying on the ground, twirling from pain and trying to escape from her current hopeless position. It felt as if her upper arm was nailed to the ground through itself. Deja vu? The man's face was clearly showing his enjoyment and he didn't even let her to move. His sticked-to-the-ground foot prevented her from escaping and when she grabbed it with her free hand, he quickly swing his sword and placed it right under her chin. At that second she stopped any unnecessary movements.

"Tell me one thing then", Miraak's eyes squinted, "What keeps you resisting? Wouldn't it be better for you to avoid the pain?"

When she gulped she felt a sharp cold iron on her throat, which was sensing a life danger. It was clear that she wouldn't squeak a word of her mouth so he continued to shake her off: "Or are you enjoying your pain."

"What!? No! Why would-!"

Amara shouted and in the moment she raised her head, the edge of the sword left a small cut on the right side of her neck. Immediately she returned back and left her head hit the floor and tensed all her face muscles. The sword was withdrawn delicately and hidden in Miraak's sheet. Her heart beat even faster than before, this was madness for her. Her unstable breath couldn't stop itself. At the same time she felt fear and danger, which made her to respect him. Why in the world would she feel any respect to that psychopathic monster. Was there any reason for that? The only answer she could think of was because he was wiser and allowed her to get his knowledge. He taught her what nobody ever could teach her. But other than that, it wasn't anything what made her feel safe.

"Stop moving that much. It's unnecessary.", sighed hopelessly Miraak and turned halfway around. He glanced curiously over his shoulder at her. Amara got on her feet right away, not wasting any time. She despised being pinned down to the ground the most and she got the idea that Miraak knew it very well. It was too obvious he was doing that on purpose but for what.. purpose? Amara cleaned off her butt of the dirt and growled back at him:

"My duty is to save the world! So I'm gonna beat you and go back where I belong!"

At those lines the first Dragonborn took all his attention at her and turned around to face her.

"What exactly is your duty then."

"What?", snorted she while smiling unsurely.

"I asked, what is your purpose to live."

"W-Well to save the world obviously! Alduin is gonna destroy it so I need to defeat him."

"Why."

It seemed as if he caught her in his net, trying to break her spirit. The last Dragonborn continued puzzled:

"Because that's my destiny!"

"That's what I'm asking, why is it your destiny."

"Because that way I'll stop the wars.."

"You?"

"Because that's what..they..", she stared at the greenish-light ground and her face frowned.

"What they."

Amara rose her head back to face him, but only to let her spirit devour by his eyes. He seemed to be too confident about his thoughts, yet she felt that that man could help her. Was that what he was trying to do? She let her tiny voice to whisper out from her last strength:

"I... don't know."

"Mhm."

For that answer she felt ashamed and disgrace for not knowing the reason for her purpose. It was too obvious for what reason would she want to save the world so she never questionized it. Her heart beat harder with guilt and her body started to shiver. She just wanted to stop the talk right now.

"So the last great Dragonborn, to whom they sing their songs doubts about the humanity, isn't even sure whether to 'save' the world, is she." her eyes widened and she shouted back at him:

"No, I'm...! Doing the right... thing."

"You aren't even aware of your duties and skills as a Dragonborn. What do you think happens if you defeat their common enemy. They'll give their hands to each other and bring back the peace? There wasn't and never will be any peaces."

She didn't think that far, when she heard the threat is in world's scale. He was right. Her pale face looked hopelessly. When the Stormcloaks and the Imperials were brought together willing to cooperate, she was satisfied to see them in one place. It that was enough for her to offer her help to defeat the Worldeater. But didn't it look as if they were-

"They are using your mind by praising you, how naive."

"Well I have no choice! That's what prophecy says!"

"And you never question it. Naive Kiir."

"Then,... if you were me, what would you do.."

There it was. His eyes sparkled with hunger, as if we was waiting ages for this very moment. He stepped slowly forward like a snake hypnotising his food. Each his footstep left an echo in her head, as if her senses grew stronger from the fear.

"A Dragonborn has to work either in community or...alone.", carefully he stepped while his eyes devoured the poor innocent soul,

"You have no idea what power lies in your hands. And that is why because they didn't let you to figure it out."

"W-Why wouldn't they.. let me to..", everytime she heard a step, her feet stepped instinctively backwards. Their deep colored eyes battled with the stare for who'd break it first.

"Because of this very reason... They are afraid you will have your own mind."

"My own mind?"

"Your own decisions, your doubts and the will of..."

He gets too close.

"getting"

He's way too close!

"in their"

Ah?! What's that, a wall behind me?!

"way."

What?!

She flinched when out of a sudden the man in front of her aggressively hit with his palm the wall on the right side of her head. It felt like a slap in her head and made her ear ring, yet his gently look made her feel safe after all. She heard his calm breathing and avoided his face due to her shyness. Shyness? Gee lady, you're too old for that!

"And if I was you"

She flinched again, this time lightly so he wouldn't notice it. Could he just stop talking that way? He was clearly enjoying it and for that very reason she hated it. As soon as he spoke she glared in the corner of her eye at him.

"I definitely wouldn't let them manipulate me."

Could that be, that was the reason that he was angry when he found out I didn't know a thing? That I was naive? That people kept asking me for my help? Trusting him she slowly faced him and tried her best not to avoid his eyes. But little she knew that Miraak didn't even give a damn about her own problems. For him it was fun to tease the innocent soul.

"They despise others, who can't get under their control. Keep in mind what your destiny is and don't let it go, Mey."

"I-! ... ", she bit her lips while her blank mind refused to work. With the silence and at her clear loss at words, Miraak took the opportunity to continue and moved closer to her left ear whispering:

"So don't think."

Her chest was thumping like crazy, the temperature between their bodies didn't stop rising, especially on her left side of her face. Exactly where she felt the man's body temperature, that didn't even touch her. Directly in front of her eyes she could feel his strong shoulder muscles just by looking at his shoulder pads. She quickly shut her eyes tightly to keep her emotions flow easy and calm, yet it was a futile action. On the contrary it made her breath even more unstable.

"That being a Dragonborn is 'easy'."

Easy? That was why he was mad at me?

Amara noticed that he slowly was backing his head and glanced at his eyes, as if she expected an answer from her thought's question. Although her eyes begged him to look at her, Miraak's eyes were focused at something else. He didn't take off his eyes from the left side of her neck and stopped from backing away. Being still near to her face the man gently placed his thumb on the focused body part. When he rubbed forcely she felt a sharp pain and remembered she had a wound from his sword there. He noticed she flinched leaving a quiet voice out, so he assured he hadn't any bad intentions:

"It was dripping."

He withdrew gently his hand back and stepped back to give her space. She quite the contrary with a haste touched her neck, trying to cover his last touch she felt.

It's gone..

The scratch completely disappeared, it didn't even left any pain from it, yet her neck still remembered his forcely touch on that place. What was that, did she actually felt pleasure coming from that little touch? No way! No no no no, it was way too impossible. He was her enemy and her goal was to return to her world.

"I won't let Alduin take over the world.." At her words Miraak didn't hold back from speaking:

"And why would that be."

"Because I want to save people I care!"

A silent snort-sigh was heard coming from his mouth, while he commented: "If you say so. The lesson is over for today."

The day was over for them, although there was no night in this realm. From the hours of their battle she already felt exhausted, so she just needed a rest.

Physically and emotionally.

But little they knew that that wasn't their last pleasure they felt that day.


	14. His Purpose

_Well, I know you all enjoy Miraak so why the hell not the second part of the first perspective ;D_

 _Here I present Miraak's personal Journal story! Wooho!_

 _Oh and a side note: since Amara was brought in this realm, months passed in real world. I'm not sure if it was clear enough, I'll update someday somewhere. ;u;_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: His Purpose**

* * *

After the very first day of meeting her, which I didn't expect someone would dare to disturb my quiet time, was clear to me that she lacks certain... knowledges. By lord her lack of it was incredible. The outfit she wears is beyond low class. The language she uses, far from well manners and the behaviour cannot be described in less words than an average vagrant person. I find her intelligence amazing, that there actually are bird-brains Dovakiine. She even looked unsurely when I used the simple Dovahzul.

Disgraceful.

The last Dragonborn.

Taking one look at that person made me doubt it was the right one. It is correct I've been observing her for a while but meeting her face to face was nothing I expected her to be, even to the minimum. Comparing to the last Dovakiine clarified one thing: She was the most useless and naive one, very naive.

Every word she heard, she truly believed in it. No wonder she fell in Mora's uncreative tricks. The very reason I did include it here, is to explain my reasons for letting her to use from my own knowledge. How did she put it, it was... something she'd like to have. But the reason wasn't for her sake, but for my. How would you let a naive Kiir, fresh from dovah's blood to run blindly and let them to follow anyone? I didn't think of not letting this opportunity slip away. Letting her taste the true power of Dovakiin was one of the main reasons for my plans toward her. Sadly I have no choice, since it's an important matter to finish.

Besides, the way she is struggling hopelessly, is way too amusing to observe. Such a naive Mey. But what would she do if I let her to obtain her missing power, her hope to survive, just to take it away? The way she's twirling from pain, makes me want to continue it, just to see how much would she endure. To kill her? No, that's way too uninteresting. It's way enjoyable if even your words influences a petty human. To see how far they would go.

She is my own entertainment. It has been long since I had such enjoyable days. I am aware that Mora sent her to this very place, to discompose my plans. But I we'll see who has the greater mind Mora.

I got new papers to fill the documentaries (...)

* * *

The temple will be finished soon, and as for the last needed tool, it'll be ready as well. The last tool is the sacrifice of Dovakiin, which is near of my presence. The woman is growing stronger everyday but I don't have to worry about her surpassing me. With her current mind it's just not possible. Knowing some Dovahzul words changes nothing.

Although her tricky plays makes me wonder when she figures to start using them in battles. On one side her mind is unpredictable, but it's still imbecile. Moronic tricks won't help her too much, as long as she won't start to use her own mind.

Today afternoon we started our shout practice with swords. As ever her sword's skills are still underdeveloped but has quite different ideas to use it. She might look strong willed and stubborn like a mule, but her spirit is weak, too weak. It just takes so little to break it, especially when she faces something she never had before. When I let her to feel fear, I have the pleasure to watch her silent face. It's one of the many situations that makes her silent. Just to silence her loud nattering. Since her personality is simply chaotic to describe, I won't waste my time for describing a tool's existence. My ideal plan have just one flaw, my mind is getting used to her. It's affecting not only me but her surroundings as well.

I start to wonder about the seeker's behavior, she tamed one of them. I observed she spends her free time to simply.. 'talk' to them. It wouldn't be any of my conserns, until they truly took their time to express their answers. Is it her hidden power, she is not aware yet? Did it already influence me as well?

I must be horrifically insane to believe that could be her-

* * *

"Miraak!"

At the sudden loud piercing voice Miraak flinched and pressed the quill too hard, which caused the tip break and ink spread on the last sentence. He stared the dropping stain and his dirty hand with no movements. From the pain in his head he closed his eyes to calm down his nerves and let a quiet sigh escape from his mouth. Amara didn't even hold back from barging into his room and slamming the door. She was panting like a wet dog which ran for hours in the unknown. But he was alright with sudden noises, since unfortunately he got used to her shouts and naggings.

Again..

He opened his painless eyes and spoke without any interests:

"What is it.", begging for her to make it quick, "We already had our sword fight today."

"Where is the book?!", she clenched her fists feeling foolishly betrayed and gasping for air.

* * *

"What book?", asked Amara arrogantly, because she felt tired of that day's sword fight and her confused emotions. Hermaeus Mora himself decided to walk in her room and manipulate her. With Miraak's warning she knew exactly what Mora's plan toward her was, so she stood on her guard, listening to every word Mora had to say.

"The Black Book, which is kept by Miraak, in his very own room. Become my Champion and I will let you go back to your home."

"Home... Wait, I can return?!"

"Your children are waiting for you to wake up, human.", one of Mora's tentacles twirled around to become a mirror, which showed her an image of her children. Lucia and Blaise. Crying in bed, not being able too sleep.

At the moment, when Mora saw Amara's terrified face, which couldn't believe what it was seeing, he closed the image.

"Find it, and all your answers and wishes shall be revealed."

* * *

Ah, at last she found out.

He knew exactly what did she mean by it. Ah, of course the black book, her only way home from this realm. He took his time to wipe the ink stain and to close the book, he was writing in and put the quill and inkwell away. The woman got inpatient. Her eye twitched and her blood pumped harder and harder after his each slow movement. She knew very well, he let her to wait for so long on purpose, because he hoped her to discompose. To not lose against him, she remained silent till his long-awaited response. When he propped his chin against his right arm, he faced her intensely and smirked confidentially:

"Can't you see? It's right over there."

Gasping Amara quickly followed her eyes in the direction Miraak pointed. But her carelessly side didn't let her to notice the toward-her-flying book. When she heard its paper's rustled she immediately turned her head back to the previous position and let it to hit her forehead. The strong impact although let her head to bend backly. The pain was rather little yet it still hurt and her temper exploded in instant:

"You bastard! Nii Ahraan! Ruth!"

"Morah Us Hi Dreh, Kiir. Learn at least to knock before you enter the door. Read this book of lady's manners."

The man, still chinhanding, smirked and rose his eyebrow waiting for her to respond or any other her amusing actions. But that was it, even if her temper exploded before, she still had more temper-stages waiting ahead her. The second temper explosion made her to withdraw her sword and to use her Unrelenting Force in his own room. She knew it'd destroy all his organised books and papers he held here, but it was all just to make him anger.

"Fus!", her eyes sparkled.

"What are you doing.", his eyes squinted.

"Roh!", her mouth smirked.

"You wouldn't dare.", his mouth twitched.

"Dah!"

At those words, Amara let a fierce strong air to be released from her body. Miraak pushed himself from his desk and carelessly jumped to the other side of the room. Once he got on his feet he hopelessly watched his favorite old desk being crushed into pieces in the air. He sighed slowly blinking with a slight annoyance and when she got on her four position ready to jump at him, he glared without turning his head. The room was shortly filled with flying papers. It looked as if it was snowing during the greenish summer. The silent let them to stare at each other and observe in the corner of their eyes the falling sheets of papers. Only quiet small breaths were allowed in this room. One did not dare to make a move until the other one had something in their mind. It was a race who'd make the first step, but for Amara, who was cautious at that time had no choice but to wait for him to move. She was not sure if she'd win this fight yet she had no choice but to get her only chance to return to her home.

To her children, people who were waiting for her return. I have to protect them, I have to return at any cost!

"Miraak!", she cried out hoping he would understand her thoughts and let her go.

Immediately he saw that as a chance to bind her. The man stretched his arm making an invisible throw. Flinching, her eyes couldn't follow his fingertips pointing at her, where at that exact moment black letters from the books rushed in her direction. Those swirled from all directions like a poisonous snake with more than one heads. The gasped woman blindly followed her instinct, which awoke her daily sword moves, yet she didn't manage to break all of them. The wide open back side allowed them to bind her right hand behind her. She felt pain of the too far bended arm behind her back and let her scream escaped from her burning lungs. But she couldn't give up here, not like that! Her left hand caught the falling sword from her right hand and twirled with a slash to cut all the binds. Unfortunately for her she didn't take her attention at her opponent, which was her biggest mistake.

He was already standing right in front of her, which didn't allow her to move freely. Right away she jumped back although she hit the wall behind her and he took a step forward, cornering her.

And they stood there, for seconds that lasted like hours. Staring at each other's eyes, where Miraak's height was far higher than hers, made Amara even more nervous. Slightly she felt pain in her neck from bending too long as well. Her wish was just to get out of there. She tried to back away but the wall behind her didn't allow it. Not being able to take a calm breath, her left hand felt weak and out of a sudden they heard a loud metal clash on the floor. The young Dragonborn knew exactly what it was, so to glance on the object was a worthless action. Instead she continued to stay in the place with no movements, but the man's curiousity got him. Following the sound, he heard the last time, he noticed Amara's sword lying on the floor. Then his victorious eyes returned to her yet again and wondered about what should he do to her.

He spoke with a slight whisper:

"After all this time, you still seem not to understand your position."

* * *

 **Little Dragon Dictionary:**

 **The dragon language uses the same sentence rules as the English language. Each sound, each rune is translated literally to English words, with a help of the online dictionary Thuum**

"Nii Ahraan! Ruth!" = "It hurt! Dammit!"

" Morah Us Hi Dreh, Kiir." = "Think before you act, kid."


	15. No Return

_Oh..My..G_ _od_

 _The whole time I was rereading each sentence 10 times, and bumping my head against the table. Writing serious and these kind of stuffs is.. bad for my health. Just warning you._

 _ANYWAY ENJOY IT, YOU SUCKERS_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: No Return**

* * *

"After all this time, you still seem not to understand your position."

The woman, who was cornered and was standing still, couldn't understand her confused feelings. It was mixed of bitter trust and fear, like a rabbit, who was hiding safely yet waiting for its death deep in woods. Waiting patiently for the opportunity to escape, she wouldn't dare to take her eyes off the in-front-of-her-standing man. Even if the back of her head started to feel a slight pain, she insisted on continuing it. She had a feeling that once she took her eyes off him, he would end her life or even worse. The man didn't have any troubled thoughts as she had. He on the other side enjoyed the view from above. It showed that he held more strength than she did, besides he felt the dominance over her, which gave him even more enjoyment. But he questioned himself how far would she go, for how long would she endure this situation.

All the papers and pages from the books already landed on the floor without moving. The room stood still and in silent. Minutes passed and they still haven't say a word. It was even better for Miraak, when he came up an interesting idea. He tilted his head and lowered it just to have their lips on the same height just as if to give a touch of it. It made Amara flinch and once she started to shiver, her eyes switched their stare from his eyes to his lips. She couldn't breath at all, she could only to let out small portions of the air from her lungs. Her heart jumped from the sudden realization and she tried to back away, yet it was futile. His head followed hers wherever she tried to do it. She sensed his warmth and almost touch on her sensitive lips, although they still haven't share its physical contact. It'd take such a little work to get touched by it, just stepping forward and letting him to press onto her, but she felt as if she was torn apart in two sides. The side of her desire and her conscioussness had a battle within her mind, in which she would give in.

Her unstable breath, shivered teeth and weak eyes, he noticed them all. Her pupils rose wider, almost covering the light blue iris like a black hole. She felt her own temperature rose higher and higher. If he was about to place his lips on hers, she felt her temperature would explode. What did he possibly want from her, attention? Or to make her regret that she engaged him? She couldn't take this anymore and clenched her eyes with all her might, while hiding her head in her shoulders, to feel safer. Being unable to escape, she had the only choice to escape in her own world. Was that the victory for Miraak? Did he finally feel satisfied and decide to let her go? He chuckled while letting a suppressed sigh, which tickled her cheeks and tilted his head even more to see her hidden face: "What is it,"

She immediately opened her eyes with a tense stare in the air.

"Did I make you speechless once again?"

She rose her head to face him straightly to deny his statement but her sore throat couldn't get any sounds. Retracting she left her mouth open and then bit her bottom lip, thinking there was nothing to deny to begin with. When the man saw her frowned face, he reminded of how she was indeed stubborn and not honest with herself.

"The book you were looking for,", he spoke with seriousness, which got her attention, "is in one of the Mora's servant's hands."

"What.. Then, you lied to me!", she cried out considering whether to trust him or not.

"You never stated which book you were looking for to begin with, and Mora was the one who led you here, Mey."

"Ah- ... You're right. But you knew what I was talking about, admit it! You told me to look over there!"

"I never said I knew. Rather arguing who's right it was, consider where is its current position."

This twisted maniac "Then where is it."

"Why don't you find it by yourself."

"..." Insolent bastard

But she was more relaxed. To be able to talk again like that made her fear disappear in that instant. A little smile appear on her face but she couldn't let Miraak to see it. It'd be.. too weird and awkard, she thought. To avoid him from seeing it, she let her forehead to thud against his chest. With no sense of worrying she burried her face in his robe, which caused Miraak to frown his forehead. She sniffed his old robe, which had a neutral smell. It didn't smell bad, but neither good. It just reminded her of Miraak, as a person, like she imagined him to be. He rose his hands toward her head and from both of the sides he grabbed her neck. He placed both of his thumbs behind her ears under her bob-styled hair. Feeling the cold touch on her hot nape gave her a relieved feeling. It cooled her temperature down a bit, which made her let a silent moan. Her blood was pumped so hard that he felt her beat in her throat. She didn't drink any ales or wines, yet she felt that drunk as she was never before. No, one time she got a blackout but luckily it happened within her trusted friends at her house party. So she wasn't in any danger but at that time she swore she'd never feel that ever again. Although having her cheeks and forehead burning, made her realize that in the end she missed that feeling. The mind of not worrying of anything, just letting her emotions go. Amara knew that she wasn't drunk, but she still was deeply lightheaded.

With the help of his thumbs, he pulled carefully her head back from his chest. She was completelly lightheaded. Swaying her head back and front with her eyes blinking slowly but in every second. Trying to get an image and having a hard time to keep awake, she finally saw Miraak's confused face. He immediately noticed her innocent smile. At that time he smirked and rose his eyebrows, while using a seducing slow and deep voice:

"Well, well, well.. What do we have here."

His gently touch on her cheek and neck made her have way too much pleasure. All her efforts to squirm out of his grasp were useless anyway, so she didn't fight back. Her fingers couldn't stop from moving, which were bending and straightening, she had to grab something and hold it tightly. But the pleasure was not only on her side, but on his as well. He felt a great satisfaction from toying with her as he pleased.

"Are you giving up then?"

Her poor voice was stuck. But even if it wasn't, she was unsure how to respond. Not being able to squeeze out any sound from the spot, where she felt his strong grasp, a light groan escaped from it. The man's pupils widened like a carnivore animal, who was looking at its binded prey. He remembered, when he pinned her down to the ground that morning, he had a sudden huge urge to bite her neck from anger or was it his lust? Have I fallen that low?

"What is this.."

That was it. Since a while, he also felt dizziness and restrained himself from making any 'low' moves on his servant. His right fist bumped against the wall and his left hand grabbed her thin waist, pulling her to himself. Suddenly her smooth neck was widely exposed. At the end without hesitation he placed his lips on the focused body part and pressed his whole body onto hers. The animal took the advantage to weaken its prey, but also gave in the weakness.

The woman felt bitterness in her mouth and gasped with a louder moan. Still her pleasure in her stomach couldn't calm down, as if her fast beating heart suddenly decided to pump all the blood in one place, down below the stomach. His mouth, which was placed on her neck, opened its jaws and forcely let the teeth to bite her soft skin. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her arms with no purpose, finally managed to get some strengths and got wrapped around the man's body. Her fingers burried into his robes tightly, never intending to let it go. However her legs on the other side lost their strengths and weren't able to support her whole body. But that didn't matter anymore, since she gave in his lust. Or was it him teasing her again? Was he being honest? Could she run away from there? Her mind went blank from overthinking, yet she managed to aspirate:

"Mi..raak."

He heard her calling for his name in his ear but he unaffectedly ignored it and kept on biting even deeper. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she sensed everything from that one spot. Her body ached for more of his gentle yet forced touch. Her neck felt his roughness, yet it was still pleased. Letting him know how she felt, she responded with her rising chest toward him.

What is wrong with me, why do I feel so numb.

I must be insane.

* * *

"Hyah!", the woman shrieked as she was thrown on the bed like a thing. Quickly she got on her knees. Under her palms she sensed the soft blanket, where Miraak usually took his time to rest. Wait, he? So this is his bed. Why am I on his bed!? Ouch! She suddenly woke up from her delusions, when she touched on the one side of her painful neck. She felt the inside wound was piercing, like a needle through her whole throat. He was too forceful after all yet there was no blood, she thought. She had to get out of there. Looking for an exit, Miraak noticed her haste and panic, which caused him an annoyance:

"How absurd, are you actually trying to flee with your tail between your legs?"

"What!", Amara's silly pride just awoke and she got her whole attention at him, which was exactly what he hoped for. She continued with her burst of anger: "I am not a coward! When I fight it's.. square... and.." Too bad for her, that she didn't think of the consequences of her low temper. It was too late to take her words back. The approaching man was taking off his robe, exposing his muscular build in his upper body. Amara panicked even more. Not knowing what a virgin like her usually did in situation like that, she crawled backwardly to the end of the soft furniture. But unluckily she felt a wall in her only way out. Back to the wall, she sat in front of it, where her knees faced him. And once again cornered. She cursed all the walls, whishing they'd all get destroyed at once.

"Strip." Amara's jaws was opened due to shock and his way too direct demands. She couldn't believe what he just said and responded loudly: "No way!"

Their stare was awkward enough, with her almost tearful face, he was unimpressed. But he didn't let her stare to break him, because it was something he put in his mind. Once he slowly stepped forward, she flinched and pressed herself to the wall, although it was pointless. She knew that better than anybody but in despair she did it anyway. Hopelessly watching him stepping on the bed made her heart feel thrilled. Like a mouse waiting for its death. Blindly staring in the air she suddenly noticed his hand on her knee and being pushed toward her. When she tried to run in the opposite direction, his other hand slammed against the wall in her way out. This time she had nowhere to run but the feeling of thrill from before suddenly thanked him for blocking her escape.

I must be insane.

"Just where do you think you're going.", his smooth voice whispered out.

Again, it was not a question. Amara noticed that Miraak often speaks with rethorical questions. But that was just his way to enjoy his conversations. Suddenly he pulled her right leg to himself so she was positioned with her back against the soft furniture. He was right above her, pinning her down. She was lying on the bed being unable to move. Her legs were useless, which one of them was in his grasp, but her free palms instinctively grabbed his naked shoulders. Digging her nails in his skin, she tried to push him off her, yet no use. He was hard as a rock, preventing her from moving. His right hand snatched her collar and unfastened the buttons down to the end fiercely. He didn't care if her clothes were once again destroyed, because in his mind he convinced himself, she was his toy, his enjoyment. Why would he care about such little things anyway? How would her face look like if he did like that? Questioning himself, he suddenly had a hunger for her smooth skin. He imagined her whole skin to be covered in his marks. When he got closer to her, her straighten arms had no choice but to bend. Her eyes followed his head reaching her collarbone, which got touched by his hot tongue. Her mouth opened by itself letting out a loud sigh. Her thighs tensed trying to close the exposed gap. Yet it was no use, because someone was already in between those. Instead, her knees pressed against the man's body and when his sensations informed him, he took a breath:

"Hah, impatient, aren't we.."

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Being dizzy she was afraid of it much more than she'd imagine, because it tasted even better than being drunk. Not knowing such sensations can be awoked, her rushing thirst grew. With his forced kissmarks on her chest her body shivered, being terrified from being literall eaten. She had no idea where did her weak legs get all the strength, but kept tightening all her muscles.

"More..", he demanded sighly and at that point her chest moved up to get more of his touch, with her butt pushing on the blanket with force. Her moan was clear this time and he got that. She wasn't sensitive anymore, instead she felt numb. His right hand digged inside her jacket grasping her waist, where his gentle fingers traced her soft skin. Although her chest was plain, her exposed long neck and legs mocked him. He moved more below, marking her every visible skin to her belly. Feeling every his lipmarks and breathing heavily, she got embarrassed and covered her face with her arms. From all the thrills, her legs unintentionally pressed even more to inside. Yet he grabbed her knees and then glanced at her right thigh. Without thinking he moved his head toward it and gave it a touch with his tongue as well. The woman flinched and her tighten muscles gave in and dropped their strength. Her chest fell on the soft blanket, her legs stopped pressing against him and her bottom relaxed. He tasted her sweat for the dozenth times and it never bored him. She was truly entertaining, he thought before he glanced to the left sighing. He knew she was dying for this touch. His appetite grew, not knowing who of them was longing for what more.

Amara's eyes were closed, because she wished to not see anything. She wouldn't face him afterwards, her master, she respected. And now she was lying on his bed, where he followed her skin to the bottom. When she admitted that she yearned for him to be there, her cheeks boiled from her embarrassment:

"Please.." Her whole face was literally on fire and the pain on her neck was painless, in fact it was pleasant. Without warning she felt something broke her long ache and her nails digged in the blanket, while letting a delightful groan. Her eyes gave up and while gazing on the ceiling, her consciousness was fading. It was slipping.. forceful... inside her.

I must be... insane.


	16. One Way Out

_I'm so sorry for my loong long long absence ;A; Skyrim made me not motivate and I haven't play for a very long time. Hopefully I can come back with some stories since I have some free time left. qwq_

 _Alright, I'm sorry that I didn't describe the whole scene till the end, but I think that is not the priority for the story. Besides, I just couldn't, I'd die from too much nosebleed. xD I did the previous chapter for our enjoyment, so I hope you enjoyed it. ;v; WELL I DID_

 _So! We shall continue with our little story, I hope you'll keep on reading :D Have fun and a short positive review would be awesome! I'd love to hear your feedback so don't hesitate. ;v;_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: One Way Out**

* * *

"Nngh.."

A gently yawn from a woman was heard, which showed her delightful exhaust. She finally awoke yet somehow she awoke with deep pains overall on her body, when she started to move. Not knowing why, she tried to remember, what was the cause of it. _No use._ Especially her throat was sore and exhausted, not from the wounds she felt, but something inside of it made her to breath with hoarseness. When she finally decided to open her eyes, she positioned herself as if she was hugging a body pillow. Rubbing forcely into the soft material made her feel better. Maybe it was for the awaking all of her senses, maybe she just wanted to have a warm and soft feeling on her face. The sweet scent she smelled was similar to a dry sweat and her whole body was sticky and hot like burning fire. But once she opened her eyes, she saw unfamiliar walls and furnitures overloaded with books, she wouldn't even dare to read. What wondered her the most was that she couldn't remember, she had a pillow in a human's size. Maybe she misunderstood something but after a while, she remembered she met Miraak for the last time and then..?

Amara felt a warm palm, placed on her head, relaxing all her tensed muscles. She wished it'd continue for the eternity, dazing off she thought it was indeed a nice feeling. But her consciousness awoke her and her eyes widened. That was not her room, she realized panicking. Instead she remembered her last night, which felt so satisfying, yet was too embarrassing to recall. Without thinking her fingertips digged into the man's solid chest, where her head was resting. She knew right away to whom did the body belong and hid her face in her palm awkwardly. She sensed his calm heartbeat, which caused her to snuggle into more. Her heart was thudding fiercely from nervousness, which betrayed her of being awake. The moment Miraak found out about it, he sighed softly thinking, how hiding her thoughts was pointless, and huffed annoyingly:

"Get up."

The effect was the opposite on what he naturally expected her to react: On the contrary, she buried her head onto his chest even more, not intending to do as he said. Although he was sure she heard him, since he felt her breathing changed and felt her shivering body. He closed his eyes in vexation and let his forehead to frown. He knew his little servant didn't belong here, yet his selfish side couldn't let someone like her to slip through his fingers, not when she was in his grip. Besides letting her to do as she pleased was the last thing he could ever allow to. This time he put more anger in his tone and threatened her:

"You wish to get raped, if you think you're able to disobey me."

In that instant Amara pushed herself from his chest and rose violently still sitting on the soft furniture. Still on that point she felt ache on her every part of her body, as if each movement burned the wounds. O _hhhh uuuch_ Forgetting her skin was exposed she quickly covered her chest with the blanket. The man widened his eyes, not knowing that would put her in that kind of reaction, yet he felt delighted. He put a smirk on his face, when he noticed her naked back, which had a lot of deep hand's grip-prints. But that was not the time to watch, because he knew Mora was waiting for him. Miraak suspected, after Amara's set up, the big eyed demon would wait for him. He got out of the bed and put on his clothings with deep thoughts of Mora. Amara on the other side immediately hid her face in the material, she was covering her body. A blush appeared on her cheeks and panicking she wondered on facing him. In a corner of her eyes, she remarked that his strong back had blunt scratches. " _Oh god, did I do that? I don't remember that at all! What in Talos happened?!"_

"Do you actually dare to think, that you can escape from serving me?", the first Dragonborn threatened facing his back at Amara.

"What?"

While Miraak put the green robe on his strong shoulders, he faced the confused Dragonborn, who stared at him. His suspicious were wrong, he realized. _Ah, so she hadn't the thoughts of finding the black book? ... Then what is she.._

"Then what are you up to now, do you even have any clues about its whereabout anyway? Or did your brain finally give up on it.", Miraak stated while questioning Amara, who tilted her head. She was more confused than before and frankly said it, her thoughts were in the opposite direction.

"W- what?"

"..." _This little_ "I'm about to meet Mora-"

"Mora?! Why!"

"This is not your concern, _Vahdin_. " _Why do I even care_ "Anyway, in meanwhile go back what you were looking for, which you are only in good at. Because I don't have any time to waste."

Suddenly it hit her and with a loud impact she pointed at him: "AAAHHHH! You're right! I still have to go back!", and she slapped her cheeks to feel more awake. It surprised the man naturally, but what did he expect from her anyway. She finally remembered what she had to do and he didn't bother to comment on that. _So simple.._ He was thinking how her reactions changed quickly, from being embarrassed to cheerful. From cheerful to furious and from furious to determined. It was naive, after all she was naive, exposing all her weaknesses in front of her enemy. _But the problem lies here, now..  
My temple is still not ready, it still needs more time.. Mora is definitely suspecting or he toys around with me, watching the whole stage from the curtains. The reason he sent her here was to make his own champion, replacing me and the way she affects my perspective is dangerous- ... Dangerous? No, was it all Mora's.. it's possible, he said he had plans toward her, might this be what he meant by that?_

* * *

"Then she shall be my tool.. How exciting. I've always wondered what made the Dragonborn to be chosen?

(..)

Miraak.. why do you suddenly care about this woman's fate? Would that be, that your heart weakened now?"

(...)

* * *

 _How absurd. Weakened? Me? The first and the most powerful Dragonborn, that ever walked on Earth? Care where this woman's fate lies? Thinking she, who's useless would become my weakness? This bastard. He will deeply regret for even trying to trap me in his petty delusions. But if he is convinced that would actually get along his mind? Very well, let's play your petty game, Mora._

"Well, I'm sure I don't have to repeat myself, as I mentioned before, that Mora can't observe all at once, when he's busy enough."

"Uh?"

"That's if you're wondering about our little .. game yesterday."

While a sneaky smirk appeared on his face she gave the same shout as earlier, yet it was much more louder than before. While her panic she covered herself under the blanket and started to cry with an unending noise: "NOO! That didn't happen! No no no no, I didn't do that! I don't know about these stuffs! I never intended to become in a such state, you know! ... I... Miraak?"

When she didn't hear any responses, she sensed either he wasn't listening or he was ignoring her. His presence completely disappeared and to confirm that, she took off the covering material of her head. The man wasn't anywhere to be seen. Figuring it out he got nothing else to talk about and apparently got on his way.

".. That rude little piece of snake.", she hissed while whispering, fearing his not-from-this-world's ears may hear it. Although she knew there was no time to slack around, since she had to find the missing piece of her freedom. She huffed with full power and slapped her cheeks once again to erase her daydreaming thoughts of the unusual actions, she'd never think of doing it. It was no use though, the more she was staring in the air the greater was the resistance. With full of mind she forced herself to get up and look for the black book. As soon as she got up, her realization of being naked and ripped clothes made her to hesitate of looking for it even more.

"Ah I'm naked!", the black haired woman hissed and clenched her fists, "Well if you wanna play that way, we're gonna do your way, Ruth!"

* * *

Miraak entered a big hall, that reminded him of a counselor room in a castle, that he saw on a paper somewhere. The walls were solid and black, that consisted of greenish tentacle-looking fences. The ceiling had a lot of chandeliers hanging with dark colored coiled designs, which were made of a solid material, similar to ceramics. This hall was the Master of Apocrypha's favorite place to spend his time. Surrounded by the nicely looking books, that covered almost every single wall's space the person who approached the big eye spoke: "I see this place hasn't change at all."

As soon as the voice reached Mora's mind, he immediately shoved with his tentacle on a mirrored looking portal, which disappeared in the next second. Followed by a tiny whoosh, the big black eye turned his attention at Miraak, who wasn't even focusing at him.

"Disrupting me at such a moment, which is very rare of you, unless your existence is called.. What brings you here, Miraak."

Miraak didn't even bother to turn his attention to Mora. He was wandering with his fingers through the delicate designed books. He knew he adored the collection of books, but he didn't like to show his fondness to others his interests. Finally he chose something, that caused his attention and slided with his pointing finger at the golden carved title on the back of the book. After his mind broke his little affection, he decided to get to the point and muttered:

"Since when do you care about my presence, Mora. Could that be,", the man smirked, "your mind finally awoke from your rusty environment?" With those words Mora sensed the Dragonborn was mocking him and accepted it as a striking conversation fight. Nevertheless Mora kept his mind clean from any storms:

"As we speak Miraak, my mind reminded me before you came, the young Dragonborn approached me, while looking for something."

Miraak's pride finally allowed him to look with some interests at the big tentacled eye. The Dragonborn crossed his arms and tilted his head sideways waiting for Mora's clever comeback. "And?"

"And as far as I remember, she was about send you my regards.", Mora tapped one of his book that looked big and black, "I see she was successful making you to move out of your... hole. Did she find what she was searching for?"

"... she might mentioned you once, yes.", Miraak sighed with no interests, "Something about the way of coming back with help of you which sounds not believable if you ask me." His glare didn't last long enough to get noticed by Mora. As soon as Miraak's blinked slowly his death glare disappeared and approached Mora with slow steps while binding his hands behind himself.

"Miraak, I am sure, by now you realize that it's futile to struggle for the freedom. Although you are aware of the consequences, I don't have to remind you." That was it. The cheeky wordplay was over and they went back to their matter, they had in mind. "What was she looking for, a black book?"

"Which you do have..", Miraak underlines the word 'do', "I still can't comprehend, why did you advised her incorrectly."

"Miraak, stop playing the fool. I don't own the book. You do.", raged Mora.

"What. I don't-.."

"..."

The two stared at each other with a huge confusion wondering why would they lie about the whereabouts of the black book. There would be no gain for lying so what would be the reason to- "Wait,",

Miraak massaged his forehead, "so this whole time, it was nowhere to be found because none of us had it to begin with?"

"Apparently you didn't even bother to check her study. That's some kind of Master are you-"

After Mora's little bold comment a loud woman's shout from far away was heard. Miraak flinched of the sudden cursing voice using a bold language.

"Wait you little-! Gimme that! Don't you dare to throw your super-duper air at- That's it! You started this, Ruth!", shouted Amara using her straightforward fighting abilities to stop an escaping Seeker with the black book.

"I wish my eyes are dreaming.", commented Miraak wishing he was smarter than that, but he got used to never have high expectations around his servant. Mora instead raged trying to hide his true intentions:

"I am not letting her to get away with that, neither you, Miraak!", and vanished in the air after his body parts twirled to the inside. Miraak didn't even know what to think, whether it was the right way or to let her do whatever she wanted. He closed his eyes to clear his mind and to get rid of annoying sounds in his head, what made him to relax just a bit. Having headache everytime he hears her voice was nothing rare to him, that was why he quickly followed the source of Amara's shouts and roars.

 _"Zu'u fen neh lost nahlot tiid, fen ni Zu'u?"_ ,he thought and disappeared on the way, leaving a dust behind.

* * *

 **The dragon language uses the same sentence rules as the English language. Each sound, each rune is translated literally to English words, with a help of the online dictionary Thuum .org**

 _"Ruth!" = "Dammit!"_

 _"Vahdin" = "Woman"_

 _"Zu'u fen neh lost nahlot tiid, fen ni Zu'u?" = "I will never have a quiet moment, won't I?" (literally "I will never have silent time, will not I?")_


	17. Cursed Solstheim

_Whoooh, I wasn't sure if we ever will get through that far but thank you so much for sticking with me. I really appreciate it! Although I was ready to submit these chapters this year, I had to reread since the beginning and missed this so much. I will add some chapters for some time and I hope you'll bear with me. Qwq Enjoy!_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Cursed Solstheim**

* * *

A female warrior with heavy shield, which was binded on her armored back, sighed hesitantly as soon as she walked through a wooden door. The house was an inn, which was buried to the ground, which followed same pattern design as the rest houses in Raven Rock, in Solstheim. She was aware of loud distant noises of talking people:

"Please buy the best quality merchandise here!"

"Fresh potatoes! Fresh potatoes on sale! Directly from Skyrim!"

"Did you hear, there is a bandid group outside this river. Be careful once you cross the bridge!"

"Oh dear, I have to leave tomorrow morning!"

"I heard you have some troubles, I could assist you, where are you heading?"

"Oh what a polite gentleman! I need to..."

(..)

The woman with the shield on her back walked through the street filled with people, not only the citizen, but also tourists from Skyrim. The island became more and more popular, because of strange unnatural causes that had happened recently. Although the people weren't walking in hurry, but walking slowly while observing each thing that the sellers had to offer, the female warrior still had troubles of passing by. She had no other choice but to say 'I'm sorry!' or 'Please let me through, excuse me' over and over.

"Excuse me, can I go through, thank you!", she uttered in a hurried voice, worrying she might hurt someone. Out of a sudden a hooded apothecary approached the warrior and waved her hand to follow her:

"Lydia, this way!"

"Ah Milore! I'm glad to see you again."

Lydia and Milore walked hurriedly into the House of Redoran, where Lleril waited for them. He was sitting mightly on his throne, since he was the Raven Rock's councilor, and he spoke with a low tone:

"I was waiting for you, how is our visitor?"

"... Not good, she begins to vanish."

"What?!", the councilor slammed aggressively his fist on his tight, "This is worse than I thought." The female alchemist, who was standing next to Lydia crossed her arms and glanced over a window: "Why do you suddenly care for her, weren't you the one who said when she was brought here unconsciously, that it was not a big deal?" The man glared at her, not admitting it: "That was different! I need her, who else can bring back the peace? Look at these people, still working blindly on a building we have no idea."

"It's a temple, Lord Morvayn.", corrected Lydia to avoid any misunderstandings. She knew that they weren't suppose to enter the temple, she knew it was a bad idea, _yet still.._

"Yet still we walked inside and it took her.. consiousness away.", the warrior blamed herself heavily while clenching her fist, "If only.. If only I.."

"Hey I know you did everything you could do to save her. Good thing you brought her back, so I can try healing her.", Milore added while tapping Lydia's shoulder to comfort her. Lydia glanced in the hooded woman's eyes just to see her reflection. She continued while confessing her story:

"When those... flying things surrounded her, she just vanished. But not as a person, but somehow from inside as if she left her body. I have a feeling this body, which lies right now here is just an empty shell, I can't explain it."

"Well that wouldn't explain why did Amara, or her shell like you said, got a fever. Well her eyes were active when I opened them, she just didn't move them." Lydia averted her eyes and frowned: "Maybe someone else is there? I don't know, that just doesn't feel right. And why now? Why after two weeks, and not right after when she fainted?"

"I am still impressed how did she survive for that long. I tried to use the potions to calm her needs down but this is how far I can get."

The man on the other side was drowning in his thoughts, as if he had an idea but was considering whether to share it or not. When his thumb reached his chin and out of habit his finger touched his lips, Milore noticed he was struggling:

"What are you thinking of, my councilor?"

"... you said she is vanishing, right?", the man send a serious look a Lydia when she responded with a worried nod.

"What if we let the body, the shell as you said to open the black book? Do you think she would return again? Maybe her consciousness is right here, in the book?"

"This is insane, just let me continue the researching!", the alchemist outraged hesitantly.

"What are you trying to say! We- no I am responsible for this, everyone will laugh at me!"

"As usual you are thinking about yourself, your position!"

"Of course I do, for the sake of all of us I have to! Otherwise we will get civil war or god knows what!"

"..." When they knew the time was short and there was no time to waste, she stayed quiet. _This is going nowhere, as usual._ After the silent moment Lydia decided to return back to the inn and bowed out to Lleril and Milore. Lleril responded then: "We will see you in front of the The Retching Netch, just call my guard once something new comes up."

"Yes, Lord Morvayn."

"Here Lydia,", Milore opened her bag and reached out a reddish glowing potion, when she handed to Lydia, "take this. It might lower her fever a bit."

"Thank you, Milore."

Lydia took the potion and put it in her bag, covering it with soft materials to not break the vessel. She bowed her head once again and left the building while thinking of a solution. But she seemed to be exhausted from taking care of Amara's body and waiting for her awaking. If only there was something or someone, she could ask how to deal with vanishing bodies... In these days even though the magic existed, for her it was something new. Obviously she sent a note to the great mages and greybeards, but with no avail. She even tried to bring them here, because there was no chance for Amara to cross the sea. Bringing Amara near to the ocean, away from Solstheim made the body to twirl in pain and having heart attack. Not risking for her Thane's life, she communicated with jarls and possible healers with notes. The only order she got from her jarl was to stay with Amara and keep them updated.

"And how am I supposed to send them a message, she is disappearing..", Lydia sighed with exhaustion.

While lost in thoughts, Lydia suddenly felt a big impact from the Retching Netch, that was similar to a shockwave or an earthquake. It lasted from a few second though, but everyone nearer the inn were sent flying away from it. "What is happening!?", shouted an old woman trying to help a soldier to get up. The shockwave created a large pile of light toward the sky. This light was bright green, causing all birds around it to die.

"What is this?"

"He is back! Run for your lives!"

Panicking and pushing in all directions people ran away from the inn, when they noticed weird big creatures suddenly appearing. These were confused themselves but did not hesitate to engage anyone standing in their way. Lydia shook her head and glared worriedly at them, thinking her Thane was inside and she had to rescue her at any costs. But she never seen anything like that in her life. They were huge and covered in light brown fur. Holding invisible air in their long arms they threw it in every direction. It reminded her of unrelenting force, that Amara often used but it was smaller, weaker and brownish looking.

"My Thane!", Lydia tensed all her muscles and dashed toward them, facing her shield at them. They were in a small number, yet they could manage too much chaos, including ending innocent people's lives. The warrior noticed some soldiers were following her shout and joined to the battle. Although she had something else in her mind and bumped strongly onto one of the creatures, breaing the door open. It was perfectly standing in her way so she had no choice but to engage him, if she wanted to save unprotected Amara.

"I'm coming for you!"

Slicing the creature didn't work but she left her sword inside it and dashed forward to the main hall of the inn. While running downstairs to the destined room she was looking around to note any living souls, yet without use they weren't to be seen. But only thing she could see that the creature followed her with her sword stuck inside it and twirled around to face it. Ready to block its next attack with her shield, she stood tensely and tight to the ground. When suddenly the creature's unrelenting force was broken by Captain Modyn Veleth's block, he shouted encouraging her: "Go get her to a safe place! I'll hold him!"

"Captain Veleth! Thank you!", and dashed toward the room, where she saw Amara's body the last time.

"You're gonna have to go through me if you want to get her! You bastards!"

"Knsrsksrhrg", enraged the seeker and doubled himself. The man was sure surprised but didn't let his spirit to go down, since he owed Amara his life.

"She rescued me back then, so now it's my turn!"

* * *

"My Thane!", the female warrior opened Amara's rented room. Lydia's body couldn't move with the shock she had to endure, yet it wasn't anything bad she felt. The feeling was way the opposite from it, she felt delighted and relieved, so much she couldn't wait any longer and dropped the shield when she hugged the person, who was sitting on the bed still covered in bed sheets and gazing at the wall in front of her.

"My Thane, I'm glad you are back! You had me worried, everyone were worried!"

But Amara couldn't squeeze out any word from her mounth, slowly fading to black she let her tears to flow through her warm cheeks. Her body felt heavier than usual, yet she felt as if she was truly living and most importantly it wasn't disappearing. Her eyes although weren't showing any emotions, just blankly staring into the air while tears dripping from her face. When Amara came back with her vision she let out a quiet cry in a second and clenched on the warrior- not letting go, taking small and quick breaths. While Lydia on the other side was happy, she felt that her Thane's cry wasn't relieved, but painful.

"My Thane what in the world happened? Where were you this whole time?"

But from overflown feelings, Amara couldn't hear anything because she felt her ears were ringing. She wasn't able to let any voice out and kept her head burried in Lydia's shoulder. When finally she caught some air she gasped with her strangled voice: "Why... why would you.."

"My Thane?"

"Hi los ni paaz, Ruth."

"I didn't understand-?"

"Los zu'u ko hofkiin? ... Ah Lydia, dii fahdon.."

"My Thane!"

Yet it was futile because the body was exhausted and Amara felt asleep right away and even if Lydia shook her several times, she didn't even flinch. Lydia was wondering the whole time what could be the reason to happen all that, but without any success, she gave up on concluding. Suddenly a sound of slicing a thick fur and dropping ashes was to be heard in the hall. "Lydia, I got him, damn he was a tough opponent! I didn't catch up our backup though.", followed by squeaking door he continued while gasping, "Wait, what is going on here? Did the Dragonborn wake up?"

"Yes.. please tell the councilor the news, but don't send any messages to anyone else."

"Yeah will do! And what about you?"

"I will wait here, she might wake up again."

* * *

 **The dragon language uses the same sentence rules as the English language. Each sound, each rune is translated literally to English words, with a help of the online dictionary Thuum .org**

 _"Hi los ni paaz, Ruth." = "You are unfair, dammit."_

 _"Los zu'u ko hofkiin? ... Ah Lydia, dii fahdon" = "Am I in home? ... Ah Lydia, my friend."_


	18. Locked Body

_Alright I know some of you might be confused but let's just stay right here and focus on the current story. Important is to know, that like you read last time from Apocrypha, Amara was chasing one of the seekers, which possessed a black book and Mora with Miraak went after her._

 _How exactly did she end up in real world you'll find later. I just wanted you to experience this unsolved mysteries, just like Lydia would feel. Confused and having many questions at once but can't get them all answered. Qwq Well, just enjoy the experience as Amara's second invisible companion~_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Locked Soul**

* * *

Two long and busy days passed, since the last Dragonborn had woken up from her two-weeks-sleep.  
Some loud rumors were to be heard once you walked down the road of Raven Rock:

"Is that last Dragonborn in the inn?"

"I heard she died and then was reborn in the room.. Like a phoenix!"

"The strange unnatural causes were definitely curses for her!"

"She had strange servants, they tried to kill us."

"One of the soldiers was downstairs, he saw everything."

"That must be true then, the Dragonborn made a pact with our enemy."

"This is our end, so long as she's here, we are destined to die."

"..."

"She has to go."

(..)

A lot of loud rumors were to be heard once you walked down the road of Raven Rock, giving people no break to calm down.

* * *

"My Thane, as I was saying before.."

The female warrior started to fold her Thane's clothes and packing them carefully in an old bag with shiny gold stones on it. The bag was rather old looking but with good material it was perfectly fine, even after some scratches. She continued her speech in a calm yet strict-lecturing voice: "You need to visit the Jarl of Whiterun, especially the Greybeards because I already sent them a note with your situation, you were-"

"Here! Get hold of this!", Amara quickly threw a book on the folded clothes, Lydia had in her hands, "And this one! And this too! Wait, this is more important, this needs to be definitely delivered. Got it Lydia?"

" _Aedra and Daedra_? My Thane, I never knew you were that interested in books?"

"Ah.. yeah, me neither. Anyway this one is for children!"

"For Blaise and Luise?"

When Lydia glanced over too see her Thane's face, she noticed that it didn't change at all. Amara was still her strong yet adorable Thane, even now Amara was brighter than she ever saw. She started to suspect something indeed happen while Amara was in such state, being unable to communicate and to move. And now was the perfect time to ask her what happened."

"What happened to you, if I may ask." - "Hm"?

That voice didn't belong to Lydia at all. It was much deeper and demanding voice. It was Lleril's sound of demanding for his question to answer as soon as possible. Milore and her husband joined the room, which was messy from a lot of bags and clothes, but also herbal and ingredients plants. The young alchemist followed after Lleril's question: "Amara! I'm glad I can finally see you kicking alive!", and tapped on the Dragonborn's shoulder.

Although Lydia tried not to question Amara that much, she still was curious, just like other were. Amara on the other side smiled silently, trying not to remember too much of what her memories whispered to her. Hooshing her thoughts away, she looked in people's eyes, that surrounded her in a circle. She felt as if she was in jail, burried behind the bars never intending to go outside.

"I.."

Everyone including Lydia were watching every of her move, waiting for her next step and words, she was about to share.

"Laan koraav hi.", finished Amara in a quiet voice and grinned even brighter.

Finally the councilor asked what everyone had been wondering:

"What kind of language is that!"

Lydia's feeling were nostalgic, as if she heard those words somewhere before:

"It sounds.. like the shouts you spell, my Thane?"

"Ah as expected from you!", the Dragonborn cheered up, "It's the Dovahzul, Dragon Language."

The councilor stood there impressively and frowned his forehead expecting he'll have his questions answered, but instead it caused him to have more questions. For each answered question and wonders, they got always more and more questions, never seeing the end of it. They gathered at some point in the House of Redoran and tried to come up on a solution. The councilor and its advisors surrounded the Dragonborn while sitting on their chairs, so that she was in the center of the circle. For a long time they started to discuss about what had happened, trying to break her spirit, but she was very stubborn and gave them short replies with no.

"Like I said, nobody works anymore on Miraak's temple."

"But how did it happen! Just two days ago they weren't able to break free!"

"Something must have happened while you were unconscious. Explain it!"

"Just one week ago we had a massive storm here, that destroyed some of our buildings-"

"What's worse we never seen anything like those before."

"We are not letting you go until you are explained!"

But instead of working together on a solution a fight was going on and on. The councilor was not alone in the Rendoran House. Together with his loyal advisors they tried to find out what was the reason of shutting down the long projecting plan. But nevertheless Amara was very stubborn, she even didn't made clear how did she came back to Solstheim and where she was.

"Putting everything in secret won't take you anywhere, Miss Amara."

"Rok lost vahzah.", was one of Amara's unnoticed comments, which she wasn't aware of talking in Dovahzul. Sometimes she went raged and shouted 'Ruth' out loudly to curse. Her habit was amazingly quickly to change yet how could her habit to grow, when she was two weeks gone? Add to that lying unconsciously?

"Miss Amara, we just want answers, don't struggle it's useless!"

(..)

* * *

At the evening the stars were brighter than usual on the dark sky. At times like those, the edge of the island usually had clouds everywhere, which made look as if the stars were hiding. Amara didn't want to miss this chance so she walked outside, on the deck of the sailing ship and observed different kind of stars. Not being aware that Lydia followed her, she felt someone placed a blanket on her shoulder:

"Thanks god they finally let us go, otherwise the citizen would murder us."

"Ah-! Lydia? ..thanks.", the female Dragonborn stuttered slightly, "You kinda scared me."

"I would never be able to scare you, my Thane.", reassured Lydia her Thane. She knew that Amara had changed, but in a mature and positive way. She found it rather strange but feeling the happiness near her heart made any other negative feelings go away. Lydia was a positive thinking person. Always mature but worried on each little thing. Amara on the other side was previously loud and energetic but she never was that calm for more than 10 minutes.

"Aah, the council was such a faaz in ass."

".. what?"

"The council, you know where we were just a second ago."

"Uh I think you meant pain in arse?"

"Yeah that's what I've been tinvaak, faat in ass?"

The female warrior was unsure if her ear delivered the right words so she corrected Amara: "My Thane, Ti-wak is not a word."

"Ah.. true, I mean saying..", laughed Amara awkwardly, "Sorry I still need to get used."

 _To get used?_

Followed by a short grin they listened to the wave hitting the bit boat's board. The sounds and the feeling of the breeze was never expected for Amara to miss. She never thought that those simple and usual environment would be ever missed. In Apocrypha everything was the same, same corridors, same patterns, same sky, she lost count of how long she had been there.

"... Probably months, six months.."

Quietly standing next to the Dragonborn, Lydia hesitated since a while to ask what kind of situation she was. Maybe that would explain her Thane's sudden adulthood and less laughs? Whatever happened there, had changed Amara for sure.

"You were out for two weeks, my Thane.", the black haired warrior corrected, getting an unexpect smile from her partner. When Amara stared blankly into the air, as if she saw a ghost standing far away in front of her, she decided to share some of her thoughts:

"The time flew faster it seems. Hah, that would explain his immortality. Six months, I was sure you will never come back to me Lydia."

"My Thane, what are you talking about? I was next to you the whole time."

"Ah, yes. I guess you were. Thanks Lydia."

"..."

Suddenly Amara's gazing at the horizon made her face even more serious and with a slight anger she continued:

".. You know, there are some things in this world, that you are unexpected to experience. Yet you keep struggling to live the way people expect you to be."

"Well, I think you still have your own way, right? You can be whoever you want to be!"

At that following-up she surprised and the anger was gone in a second. She turned her attention at her partner to continue the conversation, which meant for her more than even Lydia would guess.

"...Can I?"

"Of course my Thane! You are the great Dragonborn, even if you aim to be someone higher, I am sure doing good for the world, people will follow you."

"Someone higher? Hahah I don't know.. Tell me, even if I want to go lower than you think."

"Hahah my Thane, don't you worry, but nobody knows right? Maybe one day you'll have your own kingdom?"

"No, let's say, I want to become a lower person, the lowest you possibly can imagine, what would you do?"

"The lowest? What do you mean by the lowest?"

".. See I can't.", sighed the Dragonborn in disappointed and corrected her blanket, otherwise she felt it would fall down.

"My Thane?"

"I can't become anyone I want to be. Lydia, there are some rules or something you want to do but if you do, instead of doing it better, you'll do this worse and..."

At this point the little Dragonborn noticed that her partner was worried, what she would possibly say next. She sensed Lydia was terryfied of a betrayal or anything else worst possible situations, she imagined. Quickly to change the subject Amara shouted with straighten palms in front of Lydia:

"Juuust kidding!"

"Ah I see, you got me."

"Man Lydia, you are always so serious! No wonder you got no boyfriend."

"Boyfr- I don't need any boyfriends, my alone serving and life is enough! Also I am sure you won't go far without me, my Thane."

Both of them started to laugh as best friends, that hadn't been seen for ages. Amara agreed without stuttering or any sarcasm, which made Lydia indeed to wonder, expecting for her Thane to be sarcastic. Amara hopped a step back and while trying to leave she showed visibly he blanket on her shoulders: "Thanks for it, was getting cold."

"Y-you're welcome, my Thane! Where are you going?"

"Sleep. You should go too."

"Yes, of course.", Lydia smiled although she didn't want Amara to go to sleep, since she had a feeling her Thane wouldn't again wake up. Catching up the feelings of fear, Amara calmed her down:

"Don't worry about me, we'll see each other tomorrow!", backing up to the door, that lead to long hall with rooms.

"Yes, we will. Oh and don't forget to wake up at 7!"

"10!"

"..fine 10 then, or else I'll pour cold water on you!"

"Eek, scary!"

With some laugh Amara finally reach her room alone, because of 24 hours a day Lydia's protection she felt prisoned, but she understood the reason behind it. She quickly closed the door of her bedroom and jumped on the bed. While her flat chest bumped against the bed sheets, she took off the blanket and growled in the pillow. Slowly turning around she sat down on the furniture and took a deep breath while gazing in the air.

"You're fine Amara, you see nothing. You are probably hallucinating, maybe that was mushrooms I ate today?"

"Mushrooms don't cause hallucinations, _Mey_."

"Well that would **Explain** you standing or sitting right in front of me! Ruth!"

When she rose her voice with rage she pointed with her finger directly at sitting masked man, who was propping his chin with his hand.

"Don't blame me, after all I saved you. And stop shouting, you'll wake up others."

"Ruth! It's definitely mushrooms, yup yup. I mean there is no way Miraak would be sitting and chilling in front of me, stop reading books will you?!"

"You know that to others you look like you're talking to yourself, _Mey_."

"I mean nobody can see you, I know! Must be that potion!"

"It's not a potion.."

"But I saw you dying! You were definitely taken by Mora!"

"My body yes, but not my consciousness. Our minds are linked, it is you who stole my body and destroyed the whole plan."

"What! It's my body, you bastard!"

Miraak at some point got up enraged and unnoticed that he made the chair, he was sitting on to move away. When she tried to tell him about the sudden movement, he got near her, standing right in front of her and crushing her skull by placing his hand on her head.

"I swear you'll learn to stop disrespecting me, _Fin de Mey_."

"Gyah!", cried Amara while grasping his hands, trying to get them off her head," You're crushing me, you're crushing me!"

"Oh.. Indeed I do.", surprised Miraak and removed his hand of her head after he patted her destroyed hair.

"W-what! Don't think I'll fall for that, not that I like being pet on my head or any sort of thing!"

With disgust look, the man shut her with his killing glare.

"Ah.. He didn't want to do it begin with. Ah I see.", whispered Amara to herself slightly disappointed. Miraak on the other hand observed his palm very carefully, wondering how did he touch her if he is just a consciousness. There was so much to explain but more over he had to come up an idea what kind of changed would he have to endure. Then watching out of the porthole he observed the sea and dark cloudless sky with stars, which was reflected on the sea. The look in his eyes was compared to the nostalgic feeling he had. Without admitting what he truly felt he shut those feelings at once and before he disappeared, his tone got Amara's attention:

"Anyway don't get into any fights before I'll come back."

"Mir- ...Ah there he goes.", sighed the female Dragonborn after she saw him vanishing and glanced while smiling sincerely through the porthole at the same sea, Miraak was watching before,

"Ah, ni lost hofkiin kras.."

* * *

 **The dragon language uses the same sentence rules as the English language. Each sound, each rune is translated literally to English words, with a help of the online dictionary Thuum .org**

 _"Laan koraav hi." = "Missed you." (Literally "Wanted to see you.")_

 _"Dovahzul" = "Dragon language"_

 _"Rok lost vahzah." = "He was right."_

 _"faaz" = "pain"_

 _"tinvaak" = "saying" (literally "speak, talk")_

 _"Fin de Mey." = "Foolish Woman" (Literally "Woman the Fool")_

 _"Ni los hofkiin kras." = "It's nostalgic" (Literally "It is homesick")_


	19. Great Minds

_Yeees it seems that Miraak is now linked with Amara and together will take over the world!_  
 _Nah just kidding.. OR AM I? xD Anyway hope you like this set up, I had in my mind for a while and let's see how it turns out! As for what exactly happened just before she woke up in Skyrim I will leave it up for next time. But soon it will all be revealed._

 _For now enjoy the long 3.484 words chapter!  
_

 _~Alliesa_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Great Minds**

* * *

A woman's cry echoed in a long tunnel of darkness, where at the end of it shined with bright greenish light: "M- Miraak!" The tunnel was moving closer to the inside as if the walls were about to squash the first perspective viewer. Following by a lot of tiny sounds of squishing and echoes deep voices.

"What am I doing..", a man's deep and pleasant voice ringed her ears, making her to feel safe around the nearing walls. She didn't see the man but felt him with her whole body, as if he was right in front of her. The bright light at the end of the tunnel turned into a snug yellow color. Although she was feeling comfortable, the next voice was much more deeper and rougher, that contained hatred and a feeling of being betrayed:

"You will never be able to leave! Would I, the great Mora to allow the opportunity to slip away? Never!"

The female felt strong and tight binded slimy snakes around her right hand and left feet. It was not going to let her go at any costs and she felt whatever she would do, they'd be ready to tear her apart, "You belong here."

"Whoever she belongs to it's not for you to decide, Mora, but me." The blood dripping sounds were echoing in every direction, causing the hellish nightmare to never end.

"Are you still defying your fate? Written in books and scribbed down in your life source still not believing it? Well how about I will show you now!"

"Miraak!"

* * *

"Wake up!"

Out of sudden Amara was sent back to the reality and woke up sweating and being tied up. When she came back to herself, she noticed a strange man wih marine outfit holding her right hand and Lydia her left hand. It was noticable that both Lydia and the man were out of breath, not knowing if it was wise to let Amara go.

"My Thane?!"

"Uh.. Lydia? What's going on?"

"She is back."

There was one more important thing to note, that they weren't in Amara's bedroom anymore, but outside on the ship's deck. Some people surrounded them and started to murmur about the Dragonborn, who also had a tied rope around her waist. The poor binded victim suddenly felt pain around her body and once she started to flail of pain, Lydia and the man released her at once.

"Ouch! Aah my hands! That hurt goddammit! What in, Ruth was going on! Why aren't you sleeping or anything, what?!"

"Ah my Thane.", Lydia patiently sat down on the floor and took a deep breath. The man took a handkerchief and started to clean his bald head, while still sweating. Some people returned back to their rooms, a few stayed to continue watching, since they saw the Dragonborn for the first time. Others were busy with cleaning the deck or even navigating the ship, while the captain walked downstairs and thudded with his wooden cane.

"Well well well, first day on the ship and already causing some troubles."

"What.", surprised Amara and replied with a rhetorical question, yet still awaiting for an answer.

"What, you don't remember? You almost demolished the entire ship and tried to kill anyone who got on your way."

"...What.", repeated Amara with no emotions behind it and for a second she tried to think this was some sort of joke. Looking for a confirmation she glanced at Lydia with an awkward smile, hoping Lydia would smile back but with no avail. Her partner responded with a lecturing but worried voice:

"You didn't responded to any of our talking once you got out of your room.. and started to shout."

"Oh, hahah maybe I had a bad dream?"

"I mean, used Dragon shouts."

The Dragonborn widened her eyes to proceed what she just heard. To use the dragon shouts she had to be conscious, otherwise how would she even speak while being not there? This whole thing made her even more confused... and hungry.

"I am confused.. and hungry."

"My Thane.", commented Lydia trying to get serious but from all of the chasing, trying to calm her down and keeping everyone safe made her _exhausted... and hungry._

"Next time you go roar around I won't tolerate that. Keep in mind you are here just a passanger, just like others."

"Yes yes, where is the food!"

"As usual not listening, aren't you."

"Yes I am not listening and what are you gonna do about that?", she stick her tongue out and then realize that Lydia frowned while smiling slightly.

"What."

"Uh yeah, you said you weren't listening, nobody said you weren't, my Thane.", explained Lydia with some guessing, Amara is talking to herself much lately. The captain thudded with his cane and faced to the rest of the guests while calming them down:

"Alright the breakfast will start in one hour, please return kindly to your rooms. We need some space to work, thank you!"

Once people scattered around returning to rooms and going back to work, the last Dragonborn turned her head and spotted a man, who wore an old robe and of course recognizable mask. She knew right away who that man was, but wasn't happy nor disappointed to see him. Whispering under her breath that quietly, so nobody would understand her: "Miraak.."

"All of your weak points are open and visible.", he commented in a calm way somehow irritating her, yet at the same time feeling shamefully.

"What is it, my Thane?", the Dragonborn's partner asked her to repeat. She flinched, always forgetting she is still in the middle of the center and pushed Lydia, leading her on their way to their rooms: "Ah, nothing! Let's go back to rooms. Anyway how long until we'll reach home?"

(..)

* * *

".. so then I paid for the potion and gave it to you."

"What kind of potion? Wait, how did you give it to me-? No way! Mouth to mout-?!"

"My Thane, please don't think of me that boldly."

"Hahah just kidding, of course you wouldnt..Or Do Youu!"

"Aanyway, the potion worked but not for long. We had to think of something new., but then you woke up."

"Damn.. you surely had a rough time."

"What about you? You said something of six months, remember?"

"Ah.. no I meant it felt like that much time passed."

"Hm, if you say so."

"Let's say I was on spiritual quest."

"True, there are some stories told that Dragonborns are in Heaven, living in a foreign land."

"Hm.", Amara chuckled sighing, not letting any voices coming out of her mouth. She took then a sip of red wine and a big bite of her sandwich.

"Holy, this tastes like heaven!"

"Just where were you, in some sort of purgatory?", joked Lydia unsurely, because she had a hard time believing herself, of Amara's thoughts, when she shared. For the female warrior it was not something she would expected. She remembered of the time, that she had to sit beside her partner everyday, ensuring everything was alright and taking care of the body. Her partner on the other side was eating livelier than she thought, which is unsure whether it was a good or bad thing.

"I thought you died."

"Hm?"

The Dragonborn stopped stuffing all the sandwich in her mouth and with big full cheeks, she glanced at her partner surprisingly. She wasn't aware of Lydia's words, because she was busy with trying all kind of food. Although interested she asked Lydia to elaborate what the warrior had in her mind.

"Well, in fact you still were breathing and twirling from.. uh, I mean, you weren't dead. We still weren't sure what exactly happened, but I kept fighting for you."

"Uhm thumks Ludiu!"

"But my Thane, even I.. at some point believe it was over. Your body started to.. I am not sure what, but I could see through you."

"Yuh.", and took another big bite.

"And what was that today? Why did you wake up and started to fight? As if you went berserk and tried to kill everyone, plus your eyes changed to yellow." _Yellow?!_

Out of a sudden Amara gasped and with full mouth she started to choke. Coughing loudly and punching her chest to clean her throat she finally took a breath and punched the table. Lydia didn't even move from all the sudden actions, so she sat there watching her partner drinking the wine in one gulp.

"Dammit,", she spoke with a hoarse voice, "I thought I would die."

"Is everything alright?"

"... Yes, I still have to be careful."

"If you say so.. moving on, do you have any idea what could it be? I suspected maybe a dragon manipulated you or put a spell on you."

"Yeah.. a sneaky dragon..", her eye twitched.

"You had these fire eyes, which were unnatural for a human."

"Unnatural, oh yeah."

"Besides you used some new shouts, I've never heard! How did you learn those?"

"New shouts, of course."

"And all you were talking was in different language, I think in dragon language, was it-?"

The glas in Amara's hand broke to hundred pieces due to her grip's strength and tried to endure the pain by clenching her teeth. Lydia panicked trying to clean everything off and gather some broken pieces. "Oh lord what happened! Are you alright?!", and held Amara's hand, which was dripping in blood. Basically the whole table was in blood, which scared other guests sitting near them and Lydia's noticing she looked at everyone to ensure them everything was alright: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My Thane say something!" It was no use though, since Amara's expression didn't change a bit, instead she tried to hide her furious anger in her mind.

"Miiiii-"

* * *

"-rak!"

The Dragonborn slammed her blooded fist on the desk in her bedroom. Fortunately she was left to rest alone and no one was behind the door. Still trying to endure the pain, Amara insisted from making any sound, because Miraak was the last person in the world, she'd have him to hear her squealing. Hiding and clenching her binded fist with bandage in her chest, she finally gasped for some air and faced the first Dragonborn with anger:

"Admit it! It was you who controlled my body this morning! Ruth!"

" _Pruzah Morah_ , you can be proud of your deductions. Took you long time though."

"Hngh! You.."

Miraak was sitting relaxed on her bed propped to the pillows while reading a book with a title of 'A Tradegy in Black'. The expression he had, was rather calm and placid, since his mask wasn't on his face anymore. Being all curious she asked where did he put it, but she actually didn't expect a long and detailed answer, which he delivered a straight and to-the-point-answer:

"I got rid of it."

"..Figured it out.", Amara crossed her arms, kind of disappointed it was indeed a short answer and huffed with a louder expression, "Anyway! Why did you do that! And how did you do that?! I mean don't do that at all!"

Seeing her struggling with the words and panicked emotions was the most amusing action, he always got. He found it very enjoyable when she acted naturally and her honest self, but for some reason he used to hate that particuliar personality. She would be the only living being, he enjoyed seeing her struggling with failing everytime she tried to be a perfect human being. When she accidentally punched the wall with her wounded fist behind her, she cried quietly. For her surprise her mimic changed quickly from squeezing tensed muscles to frowny eyebrows, because Miraak flinched at the same time. She knew something was wrong, since that face was similar to her when she was in pain. She started to wonder and frowned even more confusely, when after a minute of staring to each other, the man calmly but struggling sent her a suspicious face:

"... what is it."

"Could it bee... noo waaay.", Amara grinned widely and shook her head, doubting her mind.

"What-" And again she punched her wound against the wall, yet this time she was closely observing the man, who flinched again of pain. Of pain?

"Paiiin? OH! OH! What is THIS!", she laughed hardly underlining the last word, "No, freaking, WAY!"

"You're loud."

Rolling his eyes, he wouldn't ever admit, that she was smart indeed, or was it luck? _Yes, definitely luck._

"Don't tell me you also feel.. THIS?!", and punched the wall. This time it was too hard she heard a loud crack bone sound, as if it broke in two pieces. The grin still didn't come of her face but for some reasons her legs couldn't hold it anymore and she dropped on the floor. Petting and stroking her hand with bandages, she squated and slowly moved forward and backwards, as if she was rocking her hand. It eased her pain just a bit but on the other side Miraak also felt pain and enraged:

"What the hell is wrong with you! Stop doing that!"

"It hurts.."

"..."

"Miraak.." _Again.._

The woman felt her pain was slowly going away and tried to bring a conversation going. She stood up and while she neared the man still holding her hand, she asked him carefully, fearing she might offend him:

"Listen, since we share our minds and you are able to control my body when I'm out.." She struggled and hesitated to finish her thought, she still was gazing at his orange eyes. The two Nords went silent, just listening to their slow and calm breathing, what exactly the mood created them to be. Naturally she had to get on the same eye level as his, she decided to sit on the bed in front of him. Not even averting her eyes, she forcely took a sit, causing both of them to sway. But even that didn't make her to lose focus on what she was trying to say:

"Please don't go to the toilet if you are me-"

"Are you out of your mind.", after he rolled his eyes he returned to read his book, where he stopped. Although he refused to look at her she didn't stop talking and blabbered on and on:

"Because! I don't wish you to see any of my.. Personal and secret parts you know!"

"If that may reassure you, I have not interest on your flat chested body."

"What! I am not THAT flat chested! See! See!", she patted her chest, which made an empty plop sound, as if you thudded two wooden planks against each other, "... still I'm beautiful."

"I can assure you, I have different issues right now, I have to deal with."

"Pah! You were too long in your little library... even now! You only care about books!", she tapped on the book, which didn't gave her any attention. The female Dragonborn placed her finger on top of the book and lowered it easily, because she didn't feel any resistance from his hand, which followed her lead. She pouted sadly and feeling ignored, blinked several time at once, when the man glanced at her without moving his head. _Ah, these orange eyes._ Her long and weak stare made her eyes feel tired, too tired to keep it open. She blinked slowly almost falling asleep yet staying awake due to her strong blood pumping in her head.

He tilted his head thinking what was she up to now. Out of sudden she felt weird, not thinking what would she do next once she got his attention. She tried to hide her loud gulp and smiled nervously, backing away slowly. The silence was awkward to both of them, since he did that on purpose, he knew exactly she didn't think of her next step.

"Yes."

"Ah Yes! What!", she jumped when he unexpectedly broke the quiet atmosphere. She avoided his silent and calm gaze, and sweated rapidly, when he smirked victoriously: "I am interested in books, because that's what a great mind searches for."

"Like, great minds think alike?"

"I suppose so."

"Right! That's why our minds got linked in first place!"

"I doubt that. If's something, I feel my wisdom dropped, the moment I dragged down with you."

"If you say so.", she put her lips together to show her pout and annoyance.

"In matter of fact, I do say so, Mey."

"Anyway how do you even read books if you are only a consciousness!", she tried to grab the book, which he swayed it away from her so she'd miss her grab.

"This is not your book."

He swooshed his hand through the book and the item vanished, leaving dust behind in the midair. Impressed Amara left her mouth open almost screaming after magic and cheering for his success: "So you can use spells and magics as a ghost too? Great you can help me with fighting!"

"Don't decide stuffs for me. And no, because that all happens here.", he slowly rose his bended arm and his fingertips touched the woman's forehead gently. She felt a slight poke between her eyes, when right after she touched the sensed place. She took her time to get her thoughts clean and organized, where he waited patiently.

"So it's after all.. in my mind.."

"... I swear, if you keep-"

"I AM hallucinating! I knew it, I mean what possibly would mean that, hey there is a dead man, sitting on my bed and oh! Look at this! No wrinkles on the bed sheets or whatsoever!"

Miraak stared at her blankly with his tilted head sideways. Observing her, he found that ridiculous but somewhat amusing, when she started to count in her mind on her fingers.

"Three, five! Five times! This is how many times I saw you since you died! Damn you must hate me, that you haunt me as a ghost!"

She showed her palm with straighten five fingers right directly in front of him, to exaggerate her point of view, how she found it believable.

"This hate must be real, what is it! Why do you even suddenly care about me! The answer is, No you DON'T!", she used her whole body to speak with her. Every word had to be talked not only with her mouth but also using the body language at the same time. At the moment when she furiously waved her palm to the right and left, he grabbed forcely her hand, tangling them together.

"Wha."

The feeling of the warmth was passing through her hand, even she was sure there was no one at the moment. The fingers became weaker and weaker, not knowing her hyper energy would be stopped like that, she gasped shortly, as if her lungs forgot how to take in the air. Taking a slow moment she tightened her muscles in her fingers more and more, causing to hold back his hand. At some point their tangled fingers were holding together as a solid rock, making her hidden emotions released at once.

"What is it, showing your weakness in front of me?"

 _"Hi los ni paaz.."_ , her head dropped on his chest, when he placed his other hand on her hair.

Her waterly eyes couldn't be buried in her mind anymore, which caused her not only to feel her dizzy head but also her weakened heart thudding piercingly through her whole chest. For some reason she would easily bet her life, that her safest place on earth was right there. Still feeling the same scent, she knew when she felt him near:

 _"Zu'u los so."_

 _"Hi mindok pogaas."_

* * *

 **The dragon language uses the same sentence rules as the English language. Each sound, each rune is translated literally to English words, with a help of the online dictionary Thuum .org**

 _"Pruzah Morah" = "Good work" (Literally "Good thinking")_

 _"Hi los ni paaz.." = "You're unfair.."_

 _"Zu'u los so." = "I am sorry."_

 _"Hi mindok pogaas." = "You think (too) much."_


End file.
